WITCH meets the real world
by Storm chaser 1991
Summary: While going on a road trip from Heatherfield to Sleepy Bay Florida a weird portal transports the Guardians to the real world and they meet a kind teen, Mark Silverstein who is from New York City. After having some weird encounters, they all got sent back to the W.I.T.C.H dimension, Mark included! Will and Mark got into a relationship.
1. Meeting WITCH and visiting Joplin

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H, or the day after tomorrow. W.I.T.C.H is owned by Elizabetta Gnome and Gary Tomlin and by is owned Disney. and yes I am using a real, famous storm chaser Jeff Petrowski, because I want to warp some reality into this fictional story. This story will include some real famous people, including the president, some real TV anchors, I don't mean to misuse the people's names, it is just I want to make the story as realistic, yet as fictional as possible. All real town locations/landmarks are curtsey of Google maps. Mark Silverstein is a completely made up character, the name likely exists as Mark and Silverstein are real names, so any similarities in my character Mark Silverstein and any real person is purely coincidental. for international readers, an I followed by a dash and a number means interstate, sorry if I wasn't able to be clear enough on that. The interstates/ exits names will be in bold. BQE stands for Brooklyn/Queens Expressway  
**

**Also a strange coincidence, actually I found out that actually by reading an article form Joplin just a few days ago on August 17 TH, 2013, that the sirens sounded before Jeff actually got there. And I wish I can say it was because of Mark, but due to disclaimer reasons, it was the NWS (National Weather Service) that issued the sirens. But when Jeff arrived on the scene the sirens weren't going off, so Jeff pulled alongside a Joplin police department cruiser and told him about the tornado and to sound the sirens, so the sirens went off for a second time, so I just found out that what I thought was initially was my made up scenario of the sirens going off before Jeff arrived there already happened. My heart goes out to all affected not just by the Joplin tornado back in 2011, but the Moore tornado and the El Reno tornado, which is now the widest tornado ever with a width of 2.6 miles. The tornado also hit the TWC chase vehicle that Mike Bettes was in and caused the car to briefly become airborne and roll 200 yards off the road, luckily the whole team survived. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case that and three world renowned ****storm chasers, that were featured on the Discovery Channel TV Series, Storm Chasers, Tim Samaras, his son Carl and chasing partner Carl Young were killed by the tornado and another amateur storm chaser, Richard Charles Henderson died right after taking a photo with a cellphone camera and sending he photo to a friend of his. Storm chasing is dangerous and here is the result for all storm chasers who are doing this for a rush, don't! I used to be one of those people, but the El Reno tornado has changed me, I have never personally seen a tornado since I live in NYC, but NYC has been unlucky with tornadoes recently this curse started in 2007 when two tornadoes touch down in NYC one in staten Island and one in brooklyn on he same morning and the same storm, then in 2010 a tornado hits the Bronx on July 25 TH, 2010, then on September 16 TH, 2010 when two tornadoes, an EF-0 tornado in park Slope Brooklyn and another one that touched down in Forest Hills and continued East towards Flushing to where it finally lifted up in Bayside Queens. Then in 2011 Hurricane Irene a tornado spawned by an outer rain band hit Cunningham park just a five minute walk from my house! I recently moved from Forest Hills to Hollis Hills, then back to forest Hills. In September 2010 I was in Boston studying when the tornado hit my neighborhood.  
**

**Oh, I forgot then a tornado hit breezy point On September 8 TH, 2012 and tracked into Canarsie brooklyn where it lifted up causing EF-1 Damage. The tornado started out as a waterspout from a low-topped rotating shower cell, it was not a thunderstorm as it had no thunder or lightning. The tornado then tracked into Jamaica bay, once again becoming a waterspout before hitting Canarsie in Brooklyn as a tornado. **

**This brings the total of NYC tornadoes to 6, all in the last six years, so we have a six year average of 1 tornado per year, so NYC is sort of the tornado alley of the East Coast! But this is due to several reasons 1 warming coastal waters due to heatwaves and global warming and 2, cooling of the mid troposphere, while the lower troposphere stays the same, or warms, leading to more instability and therefore thunderstorms that can produce tornadoes. This cooling of the mid troposphere can also lead to snow earlier in the fall as 2011 and 2012 have seen. Snow has occured, first in 2011 starting with the snowtober storm that gave NYC Central Park a record of 2.9 inches smashing the old record of 1 inch. Then in 2012 a little more than a week after Sandy and the day after the Death of my great-grandmother from old age and natural causes a storm hit. I looked at the numerical models and predicted 6-12 inches of snow for the NYC area. The TV meteorologists said little to no snow, except a trace on grassy areas. and for my area they didn't even mention grassy areas! **

**By mid-late afternoon, a heavy snow began to fall and the roads quickly began to get snow covered, so I called the NWS to tell them of the hazardous conditions and they issued a winter weather advisory, yet the conditions warranted a warning an advisory is for snowfall generally less than 6 inches, yet by 8:00 PM snowfall was approaching 12 inches and still only an advisory! by Morning snow was just finishing up and I measured totaled close to 13 inches, before the sun melted the snowpack to 8 inches at the end of the day. **

**I have a radio job in Boston that I call in once a week at WATD in Boston i doesn't get aired live, but my forecast gets aired late a night when I sleep. My dream is to become a TV meteorologist and a storm chaser, safe chaser.**

**If an of you love weather, or nature like I do, or even more than me, or like my stories please let me know my PM me, or reviewing my story. **

**Thank you**

**Now enough of my endless geek rant and on with the story! **

* * *

**Forest Hills, New York Saturday, September 16 TH, 2017**

* * *

Mark's POV: I am an eighteen year old teen and I am going on a cross-country road trip driving my dad's self driving state-of-the-art Google technology self-driving 2016 Nissan NV twelve passenger van. The van did have the auto-drive button which could get the car anywhere on any road and riding in the vehicle didn't require a driver's license, but I had one nevertheless.

I was going from my Queens Neighborhood of Forest Hills to visit my friend who lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I bet you're probably wondering how can a sixteen year old from New York City get to drive a car, when most eighteen year olds barely know how to drive in New York City. Well, I lived in Massachusetts from when I was thirteen until I was Eighteen years old and right on my sixteenth birthday, I went to take a driving permit test and I passed. And even since I was fourteen years old my dad would let me drive on the rural roads of the Berkshires in Western Massachusetts when we went there on our camping trips. Just six months after getting my permit I took a driving test with a Massachusetts State Trooper, (that's how it is done in Massachusetts for real). and passed. Then on June 5 TH 2016 we moved back to our house in Forest Hills, New York. For the time being while we lived in Beverly Massachusetts, a Suburb Northwest of Boston for a few years my grandparents lived there and I always had the keys to the house in case I ever wanted to go there if I ever needed to come back to NYC.

My favorite TV shows as a teen was W.I.T.C.H, House M.D. and Revolution from NBC and Continuum from Syfy and Since I've always wanted to be a storm chaser I would always watch storm riders. My first Episode of W.I.T.C.H that I watched wasn't when it came out in 2005 or 2006 as a TV show, or 2001 as a comics but in 2013 when I turned fourteen years old. I found about W.I.T.C.H by randomly watching cartoons on the internet and I got drawn into the series from the first episode. I still watched W.I.T.C.H even in 2017 and read the W.I.T.C.H comics made by Elizabetta and I have a huge Crush on Will and the Guardians and hope that there will be more comics, or TV shows made. Sadly the comics ended their final run in 2012 and it was the 139 TH episode. the W.I.T.C.H TV series only lasted two seasons, which kind of saddened me as the z is for zenith left us all W.I.T.C.H fans with a cliffhanger, what would happen with Raphael Sylla becoming the computer teacher, it could of been a third TV series!

On July 16 TH, 2017 I was preparing to go on a long road trip by myself as I left my parent's house in Forest Hills NY to visit my friend, Jeff Pirowski, a storm chaser who lived all the way in Tulsa, Oklahoma. What I did know was something spectacular was going to happen as I sometimes have visions of the future, but they are very vague and I only see them in my dreams. In my dream a weird flash of lightning occurred and I found myself in Healtherfield in the W.I.T.C.H dimension. I never thought about that as I thought something so weird is theoretically impossible and that something like that occurs in sci-fi movies. I immediately forgot about my dream as I left the house and sat in the van. After leaving the house and driving down on 71 ST Avenue I made a left on Queens Boulevard, then I entered on the** LIE** (Long Island Expressway heading Westbound, then I took exit (**17W Brooklyn Queens Expressway/ Brooklyn West**). Then after the exit I was driving directly under the Long Island Expressway (**I-495 W)** heading towards the **BQE**. Then, there was a fork in the road. On the Left was **Interstate 495/ Long Island Expressway/ Midtown Tunnel** and on right was **Brooklyn-Queens Expressway/ 48 Street**. I took the exit to the Brooklyn Queens Expressway to Brooklyn. After passing the Kosciuszko Bridge, I merged onto the Williamsburg Bridge into Manhattan. The Williamsburg Bridge became Delancy Street in Manhattan. After crossing Chrystie Street on Delancy Street, Delancy became Kenmare Street. Once on Kenmare Street I made a left onto Lafayette Street and then made a first right onto Broome Street. From Broome I made a left onto West Broadway and then merged onto the Holland Tunnel. From the Holland Tunnel I took the Pulaski Skyway and then merged onto** I-78 West**. Then in Central Pennsylvania near Harrisburg **I-78** became** I-81** and then I continued along I-81 for 37 miles, but then I merged onto I-76. From there I paid some tolls near Pittsburgh before I came into Ohio by 10:00 AM. I-76 became I-70 and I continued along that route until the western Suburbs of St. Louis around 9:00 PM, wher**e I-70** became** I-44**. by 10:00 PM I pulled into the Cuba, Missouri Super 8 Motel and spend the night there.

on the morning of Sunday July18 TH, 2017, at 6:00 AM I started in Cuba, Missouri heading westbound on **I-44** and made it to Springfield Missouri by 8:00 AM. At approximately 8:30 AM Near Mount Vernon, Missouri on the shoulder of the highway, I noticed 8 people standing outside a damaged and smoking minivan. The group was comprised of five teenage girls two older young adult males and one young teen girl.

I felt they badly needed help and as any good samaritan would, I pulled over and asked if they needed help. A girl with red hair came up to me and thanked us and she told me, "we were traveling from Heatherfield and we need to get to Tulsa, Oklahoma, unfortunately our rental car is totaled and we need to get there to catch our connecting flight to Sleepy Bay, Florida". I told her, I have heard of a place called Heatherfield, it's a iny town in West Virginia, is that where you're coming from? She replied, "No, we come from a large city in the Northeast, in Southeastern Connecticut". She pulled out a map of the Northeast and showed it to me.

What I saw next stunned me to the point that I nearly passed out. I saw Heatherfield on the map alright, it was almost as big as New York City and the city had 2 million people and 6 million in its suburbs. Heatherfield replaced the city of New Haven, West Haven, Hamden, North Haven, East Haven and the city limits stretched as far North as Cheshire and as far West as Ansonia Connecticut and as far East as Guliford. The suburbs of Heatherfield went as far North as Hartford and as far West as Port Chester, NY. On the map the title said **the Greater New York-Heatherfield Metropolitan area**. New York City and Heatherfield formed one large Metropolitan area, sort of like the Dallas and Fort Worth metro area.

I asked the girl her name and she told me, "My name is Will, This looked a bit familiar, they said they were from Heatherfield and this girl's name is Will and she had red hair. After picking them up and driving them I finally figured it out all on my own. Where I am from in my reality there is a show called W.I.T.C.H. Each letter stands for the first letter in each of the characters names.

As I was driving I decided to break it to the Guardians that I knew their secret, so here is what I said. "Will is your last name Vandom by any chance"?

Will : "Yes, my last name is Vandom".

I then told her, "And let me guess is the other girl is Irma Lair"? I then looked at Taranee and said "You are one of the top students at Sheffield Institute and your name is Taranee Cook and your mother is a judge". "Hay Lin your grandmother is Yan Lin and she works at a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon". I then told Cornelia "Your family is rich and you have a little sister Lillian who is sitting beside you and right now and you also have a cat named Napoleon who can talk because Lillian is the Heart of Earth and when she wished Napoleon could talk her wish came true. Also, Napoleon, Mr. Huggles also known as Kor and Matt who was formerly Shagon, but still holds his abilities are the regents of Earth. How do I know all this is because in this dimension there is a TV show called W.I.T.C.H and each letter in this acronym stands for the Guardians first names and I know you are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions".

Will Vandom "Mark, how do you know all this"?! The Guardians eyes widened with awe as they realized that I practically know everything about them.

* * *

Will Vandom's POV: We were heading for a vacation in Sleepy Bay, Florida, by plane, but we had to make a stop-over in Springfield, Missouri downtown airport. Our flight Mid-Atlantic Airlines flight to Tampa was cancelled due to mechanical problems with the plane. We were told to drive to Tulsa, Oklahoma to get our flight to Sleepy Bay. We rented a 2010 Dodge Sprinter Passanger Van, just barely enough to fit all since we had 10 people and the van had only 10 seats. About 45 minutes into our drive somewhere near the town of Halltown, Missouri a sudden, brilliant white flash occurred, and our driver Cornelia, panicked thinking it was a wrong way driver swerved the car very abruptly and this caused our car to suddenly to spin out in the middle of the road and we ended up on the shoulder Luckily the speed wasn't high enough for the car to flip over since it was an extremely high-profile vehicle and vans that size are very prone to rollovers . The spin out damaged our tires and we had no choice but to go ask for help from other drivers.

We recognized the highway, but not the cars, as they seemed much more different. Then Taranee told us what possibly happened and I was surprised, but not completely since we were guardians and weird things similar to that sometimes do happen to us.

Taranee: "Girls, I might have an explanation to what might have happened and it's going to be a long one"

Irma: "So, tell us Miss. know-it-all , I am just dying from all the suspense"!

Taranee: "Ok, you might have trouble believing me, but what likely happened is we went into a time warp and or parallel universe".

I asked Taranee "Hold on there Taranee, why are so many alternate dimensions, but why is this one exactly like ours"?

Taranee: Well, you know the Heart of Kandrakar has the power of opening portals to other dimension, and the yesterday the sun unleashed the most massive X-flare in the last 50 years, it could be that the Earth's geomagnetic activity from the solar flare caused the Heart of Kandrakar to become unstable and open a portal, but it sent us to a near carbon copy of our universe. It could also be that the Heart willingly sent us to stop something horrible from happening in this universe".

Luckily we were standing on the shoulder for less than a minute when a big van pulled to the side of the road and the driver, a cute boy stopped the car and said to us "Looks like you can use a bit of help here, do you mind if I could give you all a lift in my van"?.

Hot boy and free ride, who can say no to that!, I thought in my head.

I then told him, "Thank you so much, but we are going quite the distance, we were going to Tulsa, Oklahoma to catch our connecting flight to Florida, but then Cornelia, our driver noticed a white flash, thinking it was another set of headlights coming right at her and we spun out and crashed into a ditch.

Mark: "Hey!, I am going to Tulsa myself, so I can give you all a free ride"!

This surprised us and just after I stood there in total disbelief for 10 seconds I told Mark, "Thank you I am so happy, you are the best person in the world"!

Mark: "You're all very welcome. And by the way if you need to know where we are, we are in Central Missouri along Interstate 44 heading westbound for Kansas.

I told Mark, "I know we are in Central Missouri, but it seems like we are in a different time and by the way thank you so much, I wish there were more people in the world like you".

Mark:"Thank you so much, that is about the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, especially total strangers like yourselves and by the way, what year are you from and what city,"?

I told mark, "We come from the year 2013 and we came from the city called Heatherfield, Connecticut".

Mark: "Heatherfield, I never heard of a city called Heatherfield, but I have heard of a tiny town

Taranee telepathically to Guardians: "This confirms my suspicion and we definitely must be in a Parallel universe; only this universe is a near carbon copy of ours since it is mostly similar in every possible way and it even has same towns and cities, except in this Earth, Heatherfield doesn't exist".

Mark: What are your Names"? and I told him and pointing at each person while saying their names "My name is Will, that's Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Lillian ,Elyon, Caleb Alchemy and Eric" .

Mark: "I think I know who you all are! Will, Is your last name Vandom by any chance"?

I answered him, "Yes my last name is Vandom and how do you know my name.

Mark: Will, the girl sitting next to you is Irma and her father is a police officer for the Heatherfield police department, your mother's name is Anna and your brother's name is Christopher. The girl next to Irma is Taranee Cook, she is one of the smartest students in Sheffield Institute and her mother is a judge and her father is a doctor, psychologist to be exact. The girl with blond hair is Cornelia, her parents a rich and life in big apartment building, her father is an Airline pilot and they live in a big Apartment near downtown Heatherfield and she has a little sister, named Lillian who is also the Heart of Earth and Elyon who is the Heart of and Light of Meridian and by the way I have a friend who lives in Meridian, and I mean Meridian, Mississippi of course! And Last, but not least the girl with the pigtails is Hay Lin. Her Grandmother's name is Yan Lin and she was a former Guardian who entrusted the Heart of Kandrakar to Will and your family runs a restaurant called the Silver Dragon".

I asked him," How do you know everything about us"?

Mark: "Back in this dimension there is a TV show called W.I.T.C.H and it is about five girls called Guardians who have the power of the elements and are united by the Heart of Kandrakar who is held by Will, and she has the power of quintessence and the Heart of Kandrakar, Irma has power over water and mind control, Taranee has power of fire and telepathy, Cornelia has power over Earth and has the ability of telekinesis and Hay Lin has power over air and has the ability to become invisible. You all look like the characters from the TV show, and talk just like them are you acting, or am I going insane, or is this for real and if this is for real how did you get into the real world"?

I told him, "Look, this is not fake and you are not going insane and by the way Mark, I have no idea how we came into your world, but right before this happened Cornelia who was driving our minivan noticed a white flash, that she thought was an oncoming car going down the wrong side of the interstate; this caused Cornelia to take evasive maneuvers, which caused our minivan to lose control and we then spun out which destroyed the steering system of the car and left us in this ditch. I am also beginning to suspect that white flash we saw was likely a wormhole, or time-warp or some type of portal that led us to this reality".

After about another 1/1/2 hours of driving we arrived in Joplin.

Mark gave as a tour of Joplin, Missouri and he showed us the south side of Joplin which looked much different than the North Side.

I asked Mark, "Why is the South side of Joplin looking so much differently from other parts of the town"?

Mark: "About six years ago, on Sunday, May 22 ND, 2011 an EF-5 tornado came through this part of Joplin, completely devastating it and killing nearly 200 people".

Then Mark pointed to a statue and said, "This statue is dedicated to the many brave people who sacrificed their lives to shield their child or their friends or even random strangers from flying debris and to the volunteers who dedicated themselves to help people out of the debris and drive the injured to hospitals and assist in rescue operations".

Then around 12:00 PM Mark took us to Subway for lunch and by 12:45 PM we finished our lunch and returned on our tour. By 1:30 PM we were driving around when we noticed a white flash.

**Joplin Missouri Sunday May 22 ND, 2011 **

After seeing the white flash, Mark told us, "I will go check the Newspaper to confirm that we have not time traveled, because the statue is gone and the town looks like before the tornado hit".

5 minutes later, Mark came back as he said, " I have come back from the newsstand and the cover says today's date is Sunday May 22 ND, 2011, which means, unfortunately today is the day of the tragic tornado".

I wasn't sure to believe him, but we all did see that white flash and after he brought back that newspaper with the date written on it saying "New York Times weekend edition Friday, Saturday and Sunday, May 19- 22 ND 2011. When I saw the date on the newspaper I knew Mark was telling the truth and I had a feeling he was telling the truth the whole time and that by seeing the date on the newspaper we realized what we believed was unfortunately true.

Mark: "I am going to warn the fire department of white time and strength the tornado will hit and I will even go to the fire chief directly to warn him and I will show him the video evidence and my car which will not come out for another 5 years from today.

* * *

Mark's POV: At 2:30 PM, I picked up my laptop and looked up the address to the Joplin Fire Department and drove down to the fire station with the Guardians. When I arrived at the fire station I rang the doorbell and a firerman let me in.

I told him, "This is Mark Silverstein, storm chaser and there is a good chance that a devastating tornado will hit the South side of Joplin in about 3 hours, so I would like to speak to the fire chief please.

Fireman: "One moment please, I will go and get him immediately" I told him, "thank you sir". Fireman :You're welcome".

Then the Joplin Fire Chief came up to me and asked me "is there something you would like to speak to me about"?

I told him, "Yes sir. In about 3 hours an EF-5 tornado will hit the South side of Joplin at it will kill more than 180 people and it will tear a 5-10 mile path right through the South side of Joplin. The initial supercell storms will come North of Joplin, but on the south side of the storm cluster a new cell will form over Galena, Kansas and it will become a supercell only minutes after development and it will move into Missouri and drop a tornado on the Southwest side of Joplin and it will quickly grow into an EF-5 only seconds after touching down".

The Joplin Fire Chief made his sound serious as he told me, "You better not be playing a joke on me, I don't have time for this".

I told him "Sir, you will think I am insane, but instead of telling you, why won't I just show you myself".

I took the Fire Chief to the Fire Station parking lot and showed him my 2016 Ford Transit Connect, I asked the guardians to leave the car, so this discussion will be only between me and the Joplin Fire Chief.

I told him, "Sir, have you ever seen a van like that"?

Joplin Fire Chief: "No, I have never seen a car like that before, looks like it is a new model, right"?

I told him, "Sir, I want to show you my vehicle registration stickers from New York State". The Fire Chief looked at it and couldn't believe his eyes!

Fire Chief: "Based on what you're trying to tell me you're from the future right?

I told him, "That's correct, but it wasn't because of a time machine, but it was a naturally occurring time anomaly that brought me here and I have video from later in the day showing the tornado rolling into Joplin. This video was taken by Jeff Petrowski who will pass through here, following the tornado".

By the time the video came near the end, the Fire Chief said, "Oh my god, I know that school, that's the Franklin Technology Center and I also know that women crying in the background, I guess this is really going to happen isn't"?

I told him, "Absolutely, most of the deaths occurred because the tornado sirens sounded as the tornado was entering the city, but now that you have a warning from the future giving you a heads up, I hope will sound the sirens at 5:15, even if the cell hasn't reached Joplin yet right? Because, the National Weather Service won't issue a warning on this cell until it gets confirmed by chasers, because this cell will form so quickly the meteorologists won't have time to issue a proper advanced warning, and by the time the warning is issued the , the tornado would already be tearing through Joplin". Joplin Fire Chief: "I see, it is my duty to warn the people and it seems as if the lord has allowed you to time travel to save so many lives today, I will go to church now to pray for this miracle that he has bestowed on us".

After warning the Fire Chief, it was a race against time to warn the rest of the people of Joplin before the tornado hits. From there we continued North along historic route 66 heading towards Webb City. in Webb City near the intersection of us highway 71 I saw a Chevy Avalanche with Oklahoma license plates heading South towards Joplin along the same road I was traveling on heading North. I immediately knew that was Jeff Petrowski, world famous storm chaser so I made a U-turn and started following him. At the next set of lights on the Northern outskirts of Joplin, I pulled up alongside Jeff and signaled him to pull down his window. He pulled his car to the shoulder and so did I.

As I came out to talk with him, I asked him "Are you Jeff Petrowski"?

Jeff: "Yes I am Jeff Petrowski and who are you"?

I told him, "I am an amateur storm chaser from the year 2016 and my name is Mark Silverstein and I know that in less than an hour an extremely violent, EF5 tornado will devastate the South side of the city of Joplin".

Jeff "I think you're right, I am currently watching a developing supercell thunderstorm over Galena Kansas".

I asked Jeff, "You don't think I am making it up, I hope not because I am truly from the future and my vehicle hasn't even come out yet in the US and is still not even a concept! and yes Jeff, that's the storm that will drop the EF-5 over the South side of Joplin"!

Jeff asked me, "Oh my god, I hope you're wrong!"

I told him, "Jeff, I have already alerted the Joplin Fire Chief before I saw you, and how do I know what road you will take? It is because as I said, I live in the future and to really prove you I am prove the future, I will say something that you said earlier today while you were in Kansas. You said, we're already on the first supercell of the day. Storm that exploded just North In a few minutes Just Northeast, Northwest of Independence, we're coming in from the South here on 169, it's gonna to be Northwest by about 10 miles. We're gonna nail it here in a few minutes. This will be the tornado storm of the day. It's gonna track near, North of Independence over to just North of Parsons and tornado as we get East of Parsons towards the Missouri border. It's 2:20 Now and by 4:00 to 5:00 o'clock we should have tornadoes on the ground with softball sized hail up here somewhere, or grapefruit, five to six inch diameter hail, it's gonna be a major day. That's it".

Jeff: "Wow, that's exactly what I said! Mark, since you are really from the future and know which path the tornado will, so take please lead the way".

I then told Jeff, "Jeff I don't think that's a good idea, because in your video I watched from later today, once you posted the video on YouTube, the car ahead of you was pushed off the road and had all of its windows blown out, I will just give you directions on your GPS on where to go and I will follow you, if that's ok with you Jeff".

Jeff: "you're right and I don't want you and all of the people in your storm chasing van getting injured, I can also see they look pretty young , so I will lead the way".

I told him, "I am going to call the Fire Department, so they can sound the sirens and by the way thanks, Jeff".

Jeff: No problem Mark and that's a pretty good idea".

I told Will quietly while standing outside, " I think now will be a good idea to go Guardian and stop the tornado from forming by using Hay Lin's power of air to stop the inflow of the tornado"

Will said as she walked into the van

"Mark just asked me and Hay Lin to go and try and stop the tornado by going Guardian and I think he's right".

I then said to Will, "Just take the guardians who can stop tornadoes as taking all of them will surely put them all at risk if the tornado suddenly becomes too strong".

Will said, "he's right, so only Hay Lin and I should go".

Cornelia then told Will, "Will, Hay Lin, be careful out there"!

Then Will said "Guardians unite" and Will and Hay Lin went after the supercell, and they took the GPS from 2016 which shows you to your exact location and gave the highest radar images available in 2011, so it showed where the red radar and green radar returns meet and after I told Will, "Where the two colors meet, that's where the tornadic circulation is and by the way after your mission if you need to come and find me, just look on the GPS and you will see a yellow dot. This pen like beacon transmits a yellow signal to the GPS and is usually meant for people to find their friends while on a hike if they ever got separated, so if you need to find me, the GPS will lead you there. And if you need to fly to find me click aircraft mode, so it won't give you annoying turn by turn directions, but will give you a straight, as the crow flies line to my destination".

After Will and Hay Lin left on their mission, while we were on our way to meet the storm with Jeff, I called the fire department and then I was transferred to the Chief and he asked, "This is the Fire Chief, who is this"? I told him, "This is Mark Silverstein, I am currently traveling with Jeff Petrowski, a fellow storm chaser and we are tracking a rotating thunderstorm coming towards Joplin from Galena, Kansas, it has a well-defined hook echo and will likely drop a tornado anytime between now and 10 minutes from now, I think it is a good idea to sound the sirens now". Joplin Fire Chief: "Thank you Mark for the update, I am watching the cell on radar as well and I will go ahead and sound the sirens now". Not 1 minute after I finished talking with the Fire Chief did the tornado sirens go off at 5:17 PM, the same time as my NOAA weather radio going off to a tornado warning PM only 15-20 minutes before the tornado struck. By the time the sirens first sounded we were heading West along Historic Route **US 66** and we were passing the famous Route 66 Carousel Park. Then my NOAA weather radio went off as NWS in Springfield issued a tornado warning , this is how the advisory followed after the attention beeps.

**"The National Weather Service in Springfield has issued a tornado warning for; South Central Jasper County in Southwest Missouri, North Central Newton County in Southwest Missouri and East Central Crawford County in Southeast Kansas Until 6:00 PM. At 5:13 PM Central Daylight Time, National Weather Service Doppler radar indicated a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado near Galena, or near Baxter Springs, moving East-Southeast at 35 Miles Per Hour. Other locations in the warning include, but are not limited: Joplin, Webb City, Carthage and Reeds. In addition to the tornado, this storm is capable of producing 3 inch sized hail with destructive straight line winds. The safest place to be during a tornado is in a basement. Get under a workbench, or other piece of sturdy furniture. If not basement is available, seek shelter on the lowest floor of a building in an interior room or hallway, such a closet. Use blankets and pillows to cover your body and always stay away from windows. If in mobile homes or vehicles, evacuate them and get inside a substantial shelter. If no shelter is available lie flat in the nearest ditch or other low spot and cover your head with your hands. A tornado watch remains in effect until 9:00 PM Sunday Evening for West Central Missouri, East Central Kansas, Northeastern Oklahoma and Northwestern Arkansas. Repeating, a tornado warning has issued until 6:00 PM for the following Counties; In Missouri South Central Jasper and Newton, in Kansas Crawford.**

* * *

**I really appreciate comments and reviews Please review! **


	2. Joplin aid mission and back to NYC

**All characters from which belong to Disney, Elizabetta Gnone and Gary Tomlin. All real street names are from Google maps. Jeff Petrwoski is a real, world famous storm chaser and I am using him for my story based on his video from Joplin. The good and bad Nerissa idea is curtsey of Lexvan, and by the way I love his stories! I actually suck at playing guitar, I once was good at it and the only song I knew how to play was "Keep on rocking in the free world" by Neil Young. I am a big Beatles fan by the way, as I love their peace themed music.  
**

* * *

Mark's POV: Joplin, MO 5:30 PM: At that time there was a moderate rain was falling and we could see the rotating wall cloud ahead, and then Jeff's car pulled up to a police cruiser and told them something, but I couldn't hear him because of how far Jeff's car was ahead. After Jeff was done talking to the cops, which only took 15-20 seconds we made a U- turn and headed back East along route 66. Then we made a right on South Schifferdecker Avenue now heading Southbound. As we turned South we could see the tornado come into the city, we also saw the power flashes from the tornado. Then we made a left on West 20 TH street as we headed East parallel to the tornado. Just before the railroad crossing we noticed a cloud to ground lightning strike which seemed to come right out of the tornado and in around 2-3 seconds we heard a crack of thunder. Joplin, MO 5:45 PM heading East on West 20 TH Street. By this time we reached South Wall street, we noticed houses with shingles getting torn off and flying debris was everywhere and our van was hit three times and it put a small crack on the third window back on the left of the van. Then I noticed Jeff's Avalanche come to a stop and he and his whose name was Kathryn came out and asked if a couple whose car was in the middle of the field was ok. Then we continued driving slowly for one more block then I noticed Jeff's car made a right, so I followed him.

Joplin, MO on Iowa Avenue near 20 TH street. 5:50 PM Sunday May 22, 2011: What followed next was just heartbreaking. As we turned onto Iowa Avenue we found utter destruction, we found what was left of a brick building. It looked like it was entirely gone except for the 5 feet of the building that remained. As we continued down the street the destruction became apparent as what was left of the homes that once stood were piles of rubble. Then we saw people, crying shouting for their loved ones walking around and some of them had serious injuries.

I heard Cornelia sobbing uncontrollably saying "Wh... Why couldn't they St... stop this from happening what if Will and Hay Lin are dead"!.

I told her "Don't worry they're Guardians, even if they got sucked into the tornado, remember their Guardian form will protect them from serious injury , and we can help these people, like maybe we can use the van to transport injured people to the nearest hospital not damaged by the tornado".

Irma told me, "You Know what Mark, that is an excellent idea, not only are we volunteering, but we are saving people who otherwise would not be able to make it, maybe we do not need our guardian powers to make us heroes, we just to help in any way we can".

I went up to Jeff and told him, "Jeff we have a 9 passenger van, what would you like us to do"?

He told me, "Mark, that is very good news, I would like if you could gather the people who are injured and drive them to the nearest hospital".

I told Jeff "That's what I was suggesting to my group as well and I asked you if you wanted me to do anything else".

Jeff then told me, "Wow, I guess great minds think alike" Jeff's only positive statement in such a Terrible outcome and that statement got me through the rest of the day.

* * *

Will's POV: Hay Lin and I came back from the disastrous mission of trying to stop the tornado. Hay Lin went into the inflow of the mesocyclone and tried to stop the inflow, but the inflow was too powerful and Hay Lin's efforts to push air against the inflow was no match against the inflow that was flowing into the thunderstorm updraft. By the time the tornado first touched down, Hay Lin was already exhausted and briefly passed out, so I flew myself and Hay Lin who was in my arms to the North side of Joplin to wait the tornado out. Luckily Mark's GPS device has his beacon, so I was able to locate Mark's location and we flew there in the heavy rain, one minute after the tornado passed. While I was flying, carrying the now conscious, but exhausted Hay Lin, we were nearly hit by a piece of falling scrap metal, most likely from a metal roof. I nearly dropped Hay Lin, due to the abrupt maneuver to avoid hitting the falling scrap metal and my hands being soaking wet from the rain and the sweat. There was no wind now, but there was lots of rain, and as I nearly encountered, falling debris.

I quickly found Mark and Mark came back and told us that we have to drive injured patients to the nearest hospital not damaged by the tornado. From the disaster zone Mark and I picked up 7 injured patients and drove them to McCune Brooks Hospital in the nearby town of Carthage, While we stayed in town rescuing and at times using my quintessence as CPR to save people. Mark made his first trip at 6:00 PM and finished the 5 TH and last trip of the day by midnight. Most of us cried ourselves to sleep over horrors of what we saw, even Mark who knew what was going to happen, by being from the future and expecting this, still broke into tears as the real thing was too much for him to handle. . When Mark heard me sobbing, he asked

"Will what's wrong, why are crying"?

I told him through sobs, "I ju-Just ca-can't help thinking about all those innocent people who would be alive right now if we stopped that tornado, I feel so guilty"!

Mark told me, "Will, you did your best and you even transformed into your Guardian forms, the tornado was so powerful that nothing would have put a dent in it".

I then told Mark, "Mark you don't understand, I feel guilty because of all of the people we let down, next time a disaster like this strikes I will try harder, and poor Hay Lin is exhausted from this. Once we get back to our dimension, if you come along with us I will introduce you to Yan Lin and she might even let you visit Kandrakar and even the Oracle himself might reward you for all of the good you just did here. ".

Mark then told me,"I can't accept that, I mean going into a fictional world created by Elizabetta Gnome, that would even make me think that I am crazy"

I asked him ,"who is Elizabetta Gnome again"?

Mark told me told me, "She is an Italian woman who created the W.I.T.C.H comics and and that was mostly sold in Europe, but then Disney made the Comic a cartoon from 2004-2006. Would you like to see the show"?

I told him, "I don't think that's such a good idea because it will be too eerie, and by the way I remember seeing a women in my school Who said she, (lost her way) in our world and needed a way back, so I opened a portal to her dimension, but at that time I didn't know she was from your world"!

Mark then said, "If she was there for a short time, how come she knows so much about your world"?

I told him, "The oracle told her to write comics about us to your Earth in the hopes of people recognizing us if we ever get send there accidentally as she was to our world".

Mark: "So, your world isn't fictional"!

I told him, "of course not and not only that we also have some comics from your dimension about some real life events in your dimension, people though consider it to be ("realistic fiction"), since people know that type of event is likely, but hasn't happened yet".

Mark asked me, "What was it about"? and I told him, "It was about the International Space Station". Mark asked, why is it fictional"?

I told him, "because in our reality, we have already set up the first colony on the moon, but on the opposite side of the moon, in order to avoid the solar radiation".

After we finished the rounds to McCune Brooks Hospital with Mark We went to bed. Because we were volunteers we got free hotel rooms. We got up at 5:30 AM and went to the lobby for a free continental breakfast. By 6:30 AM we finished breakfast and headed back to Joplin to assist the town in the search and rescue. By 7:00 AM we arrived in Joplin and we drove around the town to see what there was to be done.

As we stopped I went up to a firefighter and asked him "We would like to help in any way we have an eight passenger van, what would you like us to do"?

He told me, "Ma'am can you please bring supplies from the neighboring town of Webb City, so we can continue our search for survivors? ?

I told him, "Yes we would love to, can you please show me the supplies that need transport here?

The firefighter gave an address to a tractor facility as he said, "I need you to go to Webb City and pick up shovels and jackhammers so we could dig people out of the rubble".

We picked up the supplies up at 7:30 AM and we got to back to Joplin by 8:15 AM. On our way back to Joplin I noticed a white flash, thinking it was another portal I began to freak out.

I even told Mark in a panic, "Mark, Mark I just saw a white flash I think we entered another portal, but now we left the others behind"!

Mark told me, "Will, that wasn't a portal that was lightning from a severe squall line approaching and look I can see the storms on radar".

I hope Mark was right as I didn't want to go to another time as we needed to help the town as much as we could. As we entered Joplin, we still saw the destruction and it turned out that it was still Monday May, 23, 2011. Suddenly the wind picked up and sheets of rain and small marble sized hail began to fall, but we continued to do our delivery rounds for the rest of the morning. It was raining for most of the morning into early afternoon and just when the sun came out I saw the sky to darken again and another round of storms came in. This time there was no hail or wind just thunder and lightning and heavy rain for the rest of the afternoon. By 5:00 PM that evening we did 7 trips total for the whole day and Mark decided that we go and haul debris away.

* * *

Mark's POV: We finally finished volunteering for that day by 7:00 PM as we headed to a restaurant for dinner and because we were volunteers we also got a free dinner. After dinner to came to our hotel, the Carthage Motel to sleep. After shower I turned on The Weather Channel and was watching Dr. Greg Forbes talk about the Joplin Tornado. Just as I turned off the TV I looked at Will and saw tears quietly streaming down her face.

I asked her, "Will why are you crying, please tell me what's wrong"?

She told me with clarity in her voice, I was surprised at that for the amount of tears coming out of her eyes; "Mark, why did so many people have to die when we could have saved everyone. I bet the Heart of Kandrakar sent us back in time here so we could stop this disaster from happening, but we failed! I could trained with Hay Lin to better use her powers over air to stop the tornado, but I didn't think about that. Warning the people wasn't enough. We should have protected them even if it meant losing our lives to save them"!

I told Will, "Will, I am sure that by not risking your lives here, and not dying this gives you and the Guardians to prevent future disasters that would have otherwise kill millions of people. This is sad that these people had to die, but always think positively. For example there is a saying, when one door closes another one opens".

Will then told me, "You know, you remind me of Irma, since she is always positive and full of jokes and sarcasm".

I told Will , "But, I don't joke much and I am hardly ever sarcastic".

She then told me "No, I meant you're not give up attitude is like Irma's".

I then told her, "Thanks Will and good night".

She then told me "You're welcome Mark. I love you so much". I then told her "I love you too. Then we kissed for 30 seconds and we then put the covers on and went to sleep.

The following morning at 6:00 AM we woke up and then we all headed to the Carthage Family Restaurant where we all had pancakes with butter and maple syrup and omelet with cheese, while Matt and Nigel had all that plus a bagel with cream cheese on top of that, but none of us had meat, since we were all vegetarians. Then after breakfast at 7:00 AM we got on Route 71 and then just as we were to go onto I 44 a white flash occurred, this time the sky was mostly clear, so this wasn't lightning. Then Will said, "Mark, did you see that white flash"? I told her, "Yes Will I did". Then Taranee told us, "This likely means that we entered another time warp and to be sure what the date is we should go and check the newspaper at the newsstand". When I checked the date, I saw that the date was August, 13, 2013. I went in the car and told them "Guess what today is, today is August 13, 2013". We went into Joplin and saw that the city was still mostly damaged, which meant that we were still in my dimension a two years in the future, but still 3 years back from my time".

* * *

Irma's POV: I was so shocked by whole ordeal, first we were flying to Florida where we planned to stay for 3 weeks. Then our flight got grounded and we had to drive all the way to Tulsa then we had the accident from the effects of the light from being pulled into a parallel universe by a wormhole. Luckily and then a kind, handsome, young man picked us up and was driving us to Tulsa to catch our flight. I was stunned when he told us that Heatherfield is like the largest city in Connecticut and now it doesn't exist. Instead of Heatherfield, was a city called Virginia Beach and in place of Sleepy Bay was city called Panama City, Florida. Now we were helping a lovely town recover from an unspeakable tragedy which makes feel good that I am doing my best to help people in need.

* * *

Will's POV: I couldn't help to notice how Mark would stare at me with amazement. I could tell he had fallen in love with me and I had fallen in love with him too, I just couldn't let him know yet. Mark was such a kind person, as he warned the people Joplin of the tornado before it hit, saving so many lives. He is a true good hearted person just like us the guardians. Mark had sparkling blue eyes and that heartwarming smile that make you see into his heart. Not only that, but Mark also helped and saved many people from the most violent tornado that I have ever seen. I was really happy that he comforted me when I was so upset about my failed mission, but I also appreciate how Mark took care of me as if I was his own family member.

* * *

Hay Lin's POV: I was so devastated by the failure of the mission. Even now, several days after the disaster in our experience, but two years into the future.

As we entered Indiana Mark heard me weeping, so he pulled over the Van and asked me, "Hay Lin, what's wrong"?

I told him, "Mark, I feel awful about not being able to stop that tornado. Now, because of my failure many people died".

Irma who was sitting next to me hugged me as I cried onto her shoulders for at least 10 minutes. After I was done crying, Mark started the drive back toward New York City. Since I was so upset, Mark brought us to an ice cream parlor near Indianapolis. The ice cream was so good that I instantly stopped crying and gobbled it right up. After the lunch, ice cream and bathroom trip it was back on the road again.

* * *

Normal POV: By 12:00 PM they ended up in Eastern Indiana, they stopped for lunch and to get bio-diesel. By 8:00 PM they were in Western Virginia heading North along Interstate 81. By 9:00 PM they pulled into a Kristel-lite motel along Interstate 81. They woke up by 5:00 AM, had breakfast and by 6:00 AM they were on the road again heading East along I-84. Soon Mark told them they were in Pennsylvania.

* * *

Mark's POV: As I was driving down the highway heading East towards New York City. By 2:00 PM we fueled up in New Jersey, right before the Holland Tunnel where gas was up to .30 cheaper than per gallon than in New York City. Right before the tunnel, we paid the $13.00 toll. Then we crossed the tunnel and we were now on Canal street. From there I turned the van Left on Chrystie street and then made a right on Delancy street and continued until we entered the Willamsburg Bridge. After we passed the Williamsburg Bridge we entered the BQE (Brooklyn-Queens Expressway). From there we merged and entered into the Long Island Expressway, or Interstate 495 East towards Long Island. **(real fact: Brooklyn and Queens, both boroughs of New York City are geographically part of Long Island which includes Nassau and Suffolk Counties, but Nassau and Suffolk Counties are politically and geographically part of Long Island since they two counties are outside the New York City limits).** I took Exit 21 and made a right on 108 TH Street. I continued for 2 blocks and then I made a right on 62 ND Drive. I then continued until I reached the very end of 62 ND Drive and then I made a right on Queens Boulevard. I continued until I reached 71 ST Avenue, which I made a right on 71 ST Avenue.

I continued into the section of Forest Hills past Austin street on the other side of the Long Island Railroad Forest Hills station and I drove until we came up to my parent's 6 bedroom house, which they only bought for $90,000 in 1981 and they even converted an eating area that had a good window view into a seventh bedroom in the event that many guests come over as was happening when I brought the whole team from W.I.T.C.H to my house. At 2:00 PM we just pulled into I checked the Calendar on the Kitchen wall and it said August 2013, but I wasn't sure what day it was. Hay Lin and her boyfriend Eric had my bedroom, Will and I had my parent's bedroom, Taranee and her boyfriend Nigel had the first guest bedroom, Cornelia and Irma had the second guest room, while Elyon and Caleb had my twin brother's bedroom, while Matt and Alchemy slept in the 4 TH guest bedroom. While I was getting ready for bed, since it was early I got my electric guitar and started playing the song Blurry by Puddle of Mudd.

After finishing my singing/guitar solo I got a round of applause from everyone, especially Matt, who told me, "Wow, you're really good, I would really want you in my band".

I told him, "you mean Cobalt Blue?! I would be honored to join your band, as it has been my lifelong dream to join a rock band.

Matt: "Sweet! We were really looking for a new member and if you accidentally get sucked into our reality like we got into yours, I hope you're joining my band".

I thanked him and then we got prepared While getting ready to sleep.

In bed, I asked Will, "Matt, is he your boyfriend"?

Will told me, "No, but we're still really close".

I asked Will, "Why"?

Will: "It's a long weird and sad story".

I asked her, "Is it really sad"?

Will: "Yeah, after being Matt's girlfriend for nearly a year and a half and after defeating the evil Nerissa and prince Phobos, we discovered that we were closely related because Matt was adopted and that Matt's mom was my mom's sister and she got really sick and lost all of her money because of layoffs and Matt's father left because his life was in danger because he was part of a street gang and because he decided to leave the street gang to take care of Matt. The street gang began to threaten Matt's father, by threatening to harm his girlfriend, Sarah Vandom, so he left the city to protect his girlfriend and his newborn son Matt, but because Sarah couldn't take care of him because she was too poor to take care of him because she lost her only job, so she gave him up to a shelter, where his adopted parents, the Lyndon's, who run the Heatherfield Observatory took him in. I said, "Wow you, were dating your first cousin"?! Will: "Yes, when I found out I knew we couldn't boyfriend and girlfriend but we remained just as close, if not closer, but this time as a family. I always thought me and Matt would have a family, but I never imagined that we would be part of the same family. This really caught us all of guard even my mom, who was shocked that I was dating a first cousin ! It was kind of funny in the end, but it was also sad to start".

I asked Will, "You said something about Evil Nerissa"?

Will: "Yes, the Nerissa we fought wasn't really Nerissa, she was instead an evil sorceress and shape shifter who was Miranda's mother, and her name was Sheena and she imprisoned the real Nerissa in a jewel, the Seal Of Sheena where time was frozen for all of the years she was in there. The sorceress stole Nerissa's memories, so when she came to attack CHYKN she posed as Nerissa to come close to the Guardians and kill them one by one. unfortunately she killed Cassidy when the Oracle took the Heart Of Kandrakar away from the sorceress and gave to Cassidy, because the Oracle sensed that the fake Nerissa was turning mad with power, which she was. Caleb was the daughter of the fake Nerissa. Julian never knew she was kidnapped because the fake Nerissa came back and tried her best to act normal, because she had all of Nerissa's memories, so she knew how to act around Julian. Julian found out that Nerissa was evil only a few years ago because Sheena knew how to act around Julian, but even that failed when he caught her plotting to kill the old guardians. We only recently found the real Nerissa and when we found a crystal with a young girl inside of it. We pulled her out, she was crying hysterically recalling the time when Sheena during their fight imprisoned her in that cave and she also recalled what Sheena told her, ("You will watch me from the inside of the Seal as I go and kill every Guardian, starting with your pathetic friend Cassidy and they will believe it was you"!) When the real Nerissa, who identified herself as Nerissa told us the whole story including how Sheena forced her to watch the killing of her best friend Cassidy and how she was helpless to save her from sheena. I told Nerissa that Cassidy's spirit was re-animated by Sheena for her own evil purposes, and how Sheena put a mind control spell on all of the Guardians, including Yan Lin's Auramere, and how we freed them and Cassidy as well how Sheena was imprisoned inside the seal of Nerissa".

I then asked Will, "What happened after Kandrakar discovered that Nerissa was never evil"?

Will: "The Oracle made Nerissa a permanent member of the council of Kandrakar".

I then asked Will again, "If time was frozen, how could Nerissa see how Sheena killed Cassidy"?

Will: "Sheena temporarily unfroze time on two occasions for Nerissa to see the murder of Cassidy and then how Sheena captured Queen Elyon and then captured Yan Lin, her comrade and best friend. Luckily for Nerissa, she got to watch the demise of Sheena, because Sheena forgot to freeze time once again".

I asked Will: "If time was unfrozen for the days and weeks that Nerissa was in the Seal and time was flowing naturally, how did she survive without food for so long"?

Will: "Nerissa was kept alive because the strong power of the Seal produced just enough food to keep Nerissa alive while time was un-frozen.

I told Will, "I am glad that everything worked out in the end".

Will: "Me too".

We then kissed each other on the cheek and went to sleep.


	3. The beach and surprises for WITCH

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Centropolis Entertainment and to Lions Gate and to Fox 20 TH Century Entertainment for the Day After Tomorrow. W.I.T.C.H is created by Elizabetta Gnone and owned by Disney. **

* * *

Mark's POV: At 6:00 in the morning we got up to get ready to go to the beach. After having breakfast, I loaded up the van with two beach towels and two umbrellas for our group from the parallel universe.

7:30 AM I told everyone, "Okay, everyone it's time to go and hit the beach"!

I started the van and I drove the van onto 71ST avenue and then I made right onto Queens Boulevard. After driving roughly 1/12 miles, I made another right onto the Van Wyck Expressway, otherwise known as Interstate 278. From there I took exit 1W, (Belt Parkway West/ Verrazano Bridge). Then I merged onto the Belt Parkway and drove one exit and exited on Exit 17S Cross Bay Blvd Rockaways South). After going on the exit ramp which made a 240 degree turn merged me onto Cross Bay Boulevard heading towards far Rockaway. then we approached the Joseph Patrick Abbaddo Memorial Bridge, which connected mainland Queens, with Broad Channel.

Will asked me, "What's the name of this bay"?

I told Will, "Will this bay is called Jamaica Bay, and it's islands are also home to a bird sanctuary".

Will, "Wow, I didn't know this New York City had such a concern for the Earth, I guess I should visit New York City more as well, even though I grew up here, but the New York City I am from is different from the one you've got here".

I asked Will in shock, "What! I thought you were from Fadden Hills"?!

Will: "Yes I am from Fadden Hills. What you call in your dimension, Briarwood , we call Fadden Hills".

I said it total shock, I even used a bit of foul language from the surprise, " Holy s***, I grew up in Briarwood"!

Will: "I guess we have more in common we know".

Then as we passed Broad Channel, we neared the Cross Bay Veterans Memorial Bridge, I took out the E-Z Pass, which was only going to get charged $2.00, not $3.75 if I paid in cash and also I didn't have to stop, which meant I could go right through the toll. Then after crossing the bridge, there was a fork in the road, on the right was (Alls Park) and on the left was (Shore Front Parkway/ Far Rockaway). I took exit Shore Front Parkway/ Far Rockaway). I parked the van in a parking spot on Cross Bay Boulevard right in front of Shore front Parkway, which was literally right on the shore. Half of the boardwalk on the far left was still closed from Superstorm Sandy, which devastated the coastal communities less than a year ago in the time that I was, since we were now in July 2013.

Will asked me, "What's going on here, why is so much of the boardwalk demolished"?

I told her, "Less than a year ago on October 29 TH 2012, a powerful storm, Hurricane Sandy, tore a path of destruction along the East Coast of the United States, especially New Jersey, New York and Connecticut. The worst effected area was Breezy Point. There in Breezy Point flooding triggered by the coinciding high tide from a full moon and a storm surge from the most massive wind field from a tropical system ever observed flooded the area and the seawater inundated electrical lines that were still active. The resulting short circuiting triggering a fire that was fanned by wind gusts in excess of 70 Miles Per Hour caused the fire to burn more than 120 homes. And just a month before the storm hit, Breezy Point was hit by a weak tornado that started as a waterspout produced by a weak, rotating thunderstorm".

Will: "That's so sad, I can't believe that something so bad can happen".

I told Will, "On the bright side Coney Island opened up on schedule, regardless of being more than 8 feet underwater when Hurricane Sandy hit.

Will: "Wow, I can't believe after taking so many beatings, this city is right back on it's feet in no time, I guess that's how humans are, with a not give up attitude like Irma".

Irma said with a smile on her face: "I heard that"!

Then we got onto the boardwalk and walked towards the sand. Then we finally set up our spot halfway between the water and the boardwalk. I then got my surfboard and rode on the board and swam out to the deep end, beyond the breaking surf and I was waiting for the swell from Hurricane Dorian which was between Bermuda and North Carolina and was luckily heading out to sea away from land. I finally got what I waited for when 6-8 waves came in rolling swells. I surfed a few of the waves and I even tubed a big, 10 foot wave without getting wiped out even once"! Even Irma was shocked at how good at surfing I was.

She asked me, "Mark you really good at surfing, at what age did you learn how to surf"?

I responded by telling her "I learned when I was only 6 years old with my family in Florida, a kid who I met there and now I am now best friends with him taught me how to surf using his surfboard, and it turned out he lived in my neighborhood and I just lived three blocks from my house. We hung out all the time and he showed me how to surf at Far Rockaway every day during summer, and he was even my surfing coach for training for the competitions, which thanks to him I won" .

After telling Irma the story, I felt something under my foot, so I dove down and looked for what I felt. After searching underwater for what I thought was one minute, I found what I felt under my foot and discovered that it was a crab. I picked it up went for the surface and showed it to Will and Irma.

Irma responded by saying "That's so cute! I have never seen such a big crab up so close"

Just then the lifeguard blew his whistle and signaled us to get closer to the shore. I instead got out of the water and went to talk to the lifeguard.

I told him "I am sorry I surfed today in such rough waters , but I am an expert surfer, and so is are those girls out there and we are used to swimming in surf much rougher than this, in that case is it ok for us to swim out there"?

The lifeguard responded by telling me "Wait, are you Mark Silverstein by any chance"?

I told him "Yes, I am Mark Silverstein".

Lifeguard: "Oh, you're the one who got first place last year in the 2012 surfing competition. In that case, please go and surf, but be careful there are lots of rip currents out there".

I told him "Thank you" and went back into the water with Will and Irma and the other Guardians.

While swimming, about 20 minutes later I saw a young girl about age 10-12 passing out, most likely from exhaustion. Just before I could reach her, she went under the water. Luckily for her, I knew how to swim and dive and I dove down for her and pulled her back 5 seconds after she went under and I put up her onto my surfboard and I carried her carried her back to shore and lifeguards immediately began doing CPR on her as soon as I put the surfboard down with her on top. The lifeguards checked her pulse, but she had no pulse. The lifeguards went into their watch tower and brought back an AED defibrillator and strapped the electrodes to her chest. Unfortunately the AED had a malfunction and wouldn't start.

However, the lifeguards did have cardiac stimulant drugs, so I knew that only an electrical shock could revive the girl's heart, but I knew who could save her, so I ran to Will telling her, "Will a young girl has gone into cardiac arrest, and has has no pulse and the AED device that should start her heart is broken but luckily they have cardiac stimulant drugs, so with your abilities to generate quintessence lightning you should be able to re-start her heart so, Will do something, please as your abilities over quintessence will mean the difference between life and death."

Will immediately came back with me, sprinting to the girl who appeared to be extremely pale and was not breathing at all. Will told the lifeguards: "I can save her as I am trained in CPR as a paramedic's assistant from Mercy McCune Brooks Hospital".

The lifeguards let Will take over as she did multiple rounds of CPR and then stopped and gave the girl's chest shocks using her quintessence power. Suddenly the girl coughed and sat up. I hugged Will and told her "Thank you, if it wasn't for you she would've died.

She told me "It is a guardian's job to protect lives no matter the risk to ourselves, even if it means putting our own lives on the line, so others have a chance to live".

Even the lifeguard thanked us as they said, "You know you're both heroes, and if it hadn't been for the two of you, by the time we reached her it would've been too late and she would have likely drowned".

Then News crews came to the beach and we even got to do an interview with NY1, Fox 5 and WABC Channel 7.

* * *

Will's POV: I couldn't help it I had fallen in love with Mark. First of all he has that smile that just makes your heart glow with warmth and tells you everything will be okay. He also has those deep blue eyes that look almost exactly the ocean, telling me he will keep me safe from downing while swimming out there with him. He swam so well that I would not be surprised that if he could control water like Irma.

Back when we came to his house house, he asked us, "your powers where do they come from and are they magical" ?

I answered, "Our powers aren't magical, but happen through mutation and the Heart Of Kandrakar amplifies our powers and we need the heart, since the heart allows us to transform which helps us fight evil and protect communities from natural disasters such as tornadoes, hurricanes and other types of natural disasters as well".

Back in Heatherfield there are many kids and adults who have powers, so many that we estimate that as much as 3 percent of the population of Heatherfield has people with some form of special abilities.

I told Mark, "Mark I believe you might have power over water, same as I do. Mark asked me "Why do you think that"? I responded by telling him "You dove down underwater today, remember"?

Mark then told me, "Yeah that was only like for only 1 minute while looking for the crab I showed you". I told him, "No, you weren't underwater for a Minute; you were underwater more like 5 minutes". Mark" Maybe that's because I am good at holding my breath underwater". I told him "look at our skin do you see any wrinkles on it at all? He told me "No, I don't see any, maybe that's because we are young and our skin doesn't wrinkle easily in the water". finally told him "Mark, I love you" he responded by telling me "I love you too". And we both made out.

* * *

Mark's POV: After making out with Will, the other guys wanted to watch a movie except Elyon who was asleep, so I heard the movie, The Day After tomorrow was playing on HBO, so I pressed menu to search for what time the movie will come on and I saw it Will come on at 7:00 PM and while I was scrolling for the movie the date on the Time Warner Cable display after pressing menu said it was 8/14/13.

Then we began to watch The Day After Tomorrow. It started with a view on panoramic view of Antarctica's glaciers and icebergs and the movie's intro music. Then Jack Hall, Jason and Frank were drilling the ice, then the ice began to crack and it broke and Jack nearly fell in, but was rescued and then Jason asked "what's happening"? and Frank's response, "The whole damn ice shelf's breaking off, that's what's happening"!

and then the movie went to the part of the global warming conference where Jack warned that global warming could trigger a new ice age by disrupting the North Atlantic Current, otherwise known as the gulf stream. Then there was the part of the movie showing a buoy in stormy seas. Then the scene switched to a computer beginning to blink a sound a beep small words atop the screen said water temperature change. A was woken up by Scottish man who fell asleep to a football match as it is called in Europe, then he went to the computer. and he said "Dennis, NOMAD Buoy 4311 is showing a temperature drop of 13 degrees". Dennis: Where is 4311"? Simon typed in 4311 and pressed enter. Simon: "George's Bank" Dennis: "Oh, rough seas out there, must of knocked it about". In about 20 minutes the movie got to the part of the Los Angeles tornado and when the Los Angeles city bus fell on the bus and when the anchor in the helicopter said, "That bus just got dropped on top of that Porsche, oh my god I hope no one was in that car".

When that part came I looked at Will who had a look of utter despair on her face, which made me think that maybe she still has raw memories of Joplin and so did I and my eyes began tearing up, so I stopped the movie and fast forwarded the part of the tornadoes leveling Los Angeles . But Hay Lin, knew what happened when she heard the vice president telling the President, "Mr. President Los Angeles has been devastated by a series of tornadoes and on top of that the FAA wants your approval to suspend all air traffic. President Blake: "What do you think we should do"? Raymond: Until we can figure out what is going on here I,I don't think we have much choice sir". Then the scene switched to showing a television set and on the TV, the news anchor said, "What you're seeing is what's left of Downtown Los Angeles". Then Brian said to his friends, "I just got off the phone with my mom". Then he made an announcement to the group, "We really sorry guys, but we need to change the channel" After some complaining from the crowd Brian changed the channel and the TV showed a crowded airport check-in area and the News Anchor said, "The FAA has grounded all air traffic in the United States, unfortunately the order came too late for two planes brought down by severe turbulence in the Midwest, the first flight.." Sam: "So much for one in a billion".

Then Cornelia and Hay Lin's eyes began to get watery and I knew that for Hay Lin it was the Joplin tornado as it was for me and for Cornelia I didn't know, so I paused the movie and asked her, "Cornelia what's wrong"? she told me, "My dad's plane nearly crashed a few months ago during a really bad storm, he told me that it was something called a microburst".

I asked her, did you see that plane in the trees there in the film and she said through sobs, "Yes I did".

I told her, "Well, that is a stock photo of a real plane crash from Avianca Airlines flight 52 and this photo is from 1990 and remember the Hurricane called Noelani"?

Cornelia said, "Yes".

I told her, "The footage from Noelani was really from Hurricane Iniki in Hawaii in 1992, filmed by a man named Aaron Byod and he renamed the storm Noelani for his wife,".

Cornelia asked me, "How do you know all of this"?

I told her " Here in my reality there is this website called and it gives info on movies, actors and even the images from the movie and how it was filmed and hold on you have it here too, but right, the Day After tomorrow probably doesn't exist in your dimension".

Then on Google I typed up Avianca and immediately "Avianca crash appeared as one of the top searches as we clicked that it said Avianca flight 52 and once Cornelia found out that 71 passengers died on the plane she began crying as she said, "Ho..how could they use a photo of something so tragic for a fictional movie"?

I told her, "To make the match with the movie scene and also later on there will be real stock video from the blizzard of 1993 as some parts of the movie use real images and not all special effects",

Cornelia regained her composure and I was about to continue the movie but I noticed Hay Lin crying and I knew it was because of Joplin, so I told her, "there will be no more tornado parts, I promise".

She said through sobs, " O..ok".

I then decided to play the movie.

Will then asked me, "What is the chance of the events depicted in this movie coming true"?

I told her, " Most parts are Extremely unlikely and almost impossible to happen, especially the part of the tornadoes leveling Los Angeles but there is one event that is a frightening possibility for the East Coast and I will show you all that part when we get there".

When the movie reached the to the part I gave a hint about, a wall of water was engulfing the Statue of Liberty and then New York City and I stopped the movie after the part where Sam saved Laura and the wave then went around the New York Public Library.

Irma asked me, What is this a tsunami"?

I told her, "In the movie no, it is a storm surge. But a really bad tsunami, worse than the storm surge depicted in the could threaten the United States East Coast and all coastal areas along the Atlantic Coast lines including Africa, Europe, South America and North America Atlantic coasts".

Will: What will cause that disaster"?

I told the Guardians, "In the Atlantic ocean there is a volcanic island in the Canary Islands called La Palma, it is also the largest island in the Canaries and the name of the Volcano is Cumbre Vieja and in 1949 a volcanic eruption threatened to slide half of the island into the water and according to scientists the landslide would trigger a mega tsunami. At first the wave would be several thousand feet high before the wave breaks down into many smaller waves as the waves propagate across the Atlantic. The waves will travel at jetliner speeds as fast as 500 Miles Per Hour, but the waves would now be invisible to ships in the middle of the ocean, but as the waves near the shore, the waves will slow down as a result from friction from shallower waters and that energy will be transferred and the wave will rise to a height of 20-30 meters or near 100 feet high and the wave will come into New York City, Boston, Miami and all other cities and towns along the coast from Canada to the tip of South America. There will only be 4-5 hours of warning and the best way to evacuate should that occur will be up into the tallest skyscrapers above the 15 TH floors. In New York City the death toll should be low, due to high availability of extremely tall buildings, but with airports and streets flooded and shipping docks destroyed food aid will have a hard time reaching people who will be starving in the days following the tsunami". Irma: "That looks really scary". I told Irma and the Guardians, "You have no idea how scary that was, because after watching a documentary on the potential on that event, I had nightmares for weeks, months and years to come and I still occasionally have nightmares of the tsunami hitting and washing me, family and my house away and the last dream I had about that was two weeks ago".

Irma: "Wow I am really sorry to hear that".

I asked the Guardians, "How many of you have had dreams have depicted an event that will happen in the future, exactly the way it happened in your dream"?

Will: "has that happened to you Mark"?

I told Will, "Oh, so many times that I lost count, but there was one dream that will forever stick in my mind because it was so realistic and it felt as if I was there. In the dream I was watching the TV and then a news report came on saying a small plane has crashed into a building and it's likely this was an accident and not a terrorist attack. The dream was so realistic that I wrote it down on a piece of paper, but then I lost it and a few years later I was watching TV at a bowling game I was playing with my school and then the News report came on and it said "A small plane has crashed into an apartment building in the Upper East Side, and two people were killed, including Yankee pitcher Corey Lidle. I remember the news anchor's voice and it matched the one I heard from my dream, so I freaked out and told my teacher and he told me, that it is likely dejavu and it is caused by the brain storing information into the long term memory instead on the short term, but I remember writing the dream down on a piece of paper. And last year I had a feeling that an Earthquake was going to strike California on morning time in New York City, or late evening time in California and to prove my friends and teachers wrong I posted the prediction on Facebook just mere hours before I expected quake to occur and the following morning I checked the USGS website and it matched my prediction, the strength, time and location and to prove it to all of you, I will open up my Facebook page and show you the time and strength of the time I predicted the earthquake and the USGS database".

Will: "You predicted the earthquake to occur on Saturday July 21 ST, 2012"\ and the strength to be between 4.0 and 5.0"

I told her, "Yes, I did".

After searching the USGS database and finding the Earthquake,

Will said, "What, I can't believe it, you nailed the earthquake prediction, I mean nailed it! She said in a high pitched voice. "We must go and see Yan Lin about this immediately when we get back to our reality".

I was on the computer watching videos form 9/11 and Will asked me, "What movie is that"?

I told her "that is not a movie, it is a real recording from one of the worst days in United States history"

Will: "What do you mean"?

I told her, "Why don't I show you".

Then I went to Google and I typed "the 9/11 attacks" Then I clicked search and the top result said "September 11 Attacks" Will and I went into clicked there and when Will read what happened she said,

"Oh, my god, no!" and broke into tears. "I...I can't believe that a small group of people could attack a Country so powerful like ours".

I asked her, "Will, did anything similar occur in your dimension, I mean terrorist attacks.

She said, "No, other the Gulf war of 1991 it was really peaceful and Iraq is now a democracy and Saddam Hussein was put out of power in 1991".

I told her, "Will, in our world the 9/11 attacks caused us to invade Afghanistan to put the Taliban out of power as they were harboring Al Qaeda, the terrorist group that attacked us in 1993 and in 2001 and also the Taliban are traitors as we helped them drive out the Soviets in the 1980's and this is what we get from them for our help, those goddam traitors. What's worse is how they mistreated their own people like Phobos did on Meridian and how just if you broke one religious law, you would be executed for a crime as simple as adultery and that is not even a crime here and for that at worst you girlfriend might breakup with you, but the law won't get involved, but there, especially if you were a female you would be stoned to death. Luckily, after the 2001 invasion of Afghanistan the Taliban was overthrown and a democratic government was set up and crimes like adultery are now punished, but much less severely. Just recently Osama Bin Laden, the man responsible for allowing the 9/11 attacks to take place was killed by us NAVY SEALS during a gunfight as they tried arrest him for crimes of mass murder, as he also killed many Americans and many other people of different nationalities as well".

Then after finishing the movie halfway, we went to bed By 10:00 PM. After a good night sleep we woke up at 5:00 AM, had breakfast I decided to take the Guardians as well as Hay Lin's boyfriend Eric and Cornelia's boyfriend Caleb and sister, Lillian and Irma's brother Chris to the WTC memorial


	4. Stopping the 9-11-01 attacks part 1

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H or any other characters for that matter, except Mark Silverstein, a chacter who I created. During this chapter I will write about the World Trade Center and if this offends you, please skip the next three chapters. I am doing these WTC chapters in honor of all the people who died on 9/11 trying to rescue innocent civilians. **

* * *

Mark's POV: After having breakfast at 5:00 AM we left the house by and sat on the E from the 71 ST Continental Avenue Forest Hills station.

Female voiced announcer : "This is a Manhattan bound E express train, the next stop is Jackson Heights Roosevelt Avenue". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

Then the doors warning bells dinged, the doors closed and the train pulled out of the station. Our train passed, 67 TH Avenue, 63 RD Drive, Woodhaven Boulevard/ Slattery Plaza, Grand Avenue, Newtown and last but not least Elmhurst Avenue.

Female Voiced announcer: "This is Jackson heights Roosevelt Avenue; Transfer is available to the F, M, and R and 7 trains, and Q 43 and Q 47 buses to LaGuardia Airport. This is a Manhattan bound E express train, the next stop is Queens Plaza". Male voiced announcer:"Stand clear the closing doors please.

Female voiced announcer: "This is Queens Plaza, transfer is available to the M and R trains. This is a Manhattan bound E train, the next stop is Court Square 23 RD Street". Male Announcer voice: Stand clear the closing doors please".

Female voiced announcer: "This is Court Square 23 Rd street, transfer is available to the 7 and G trains. This is a Manhattan bound E express train, the next stop is Lexington Avenue 53 Rd street". Male voiced Announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

Then after crossing the East river into Manhattan underground, as it made no difference since the whole ride was underground from Forest Hills. (In reality the E train is underground the whole time from first to last stop) As we pulled into Lexington Avenue, the female voiced announcer said, "This is Lexington Avenue, 53 RD Street, transfer is available to the 6 train. This is a World Trade Center bound E Train, the next stop is 5 TH Avenue, 53 RD Street. Male voiced announcer: "Stand Clear the closing doors please".

Female voiced announcer:"This is 5 TH Avenue, 53 RD Street, transfer is available to the M train. This is a World Trade Center bound E train, the next stop is 7 TH Avenue". Male voiced Announcer: Stand clear the closing doors please".

Female voiced announcer said, "This is 7 TH Avenue, transfer is available to the B and D trains. This is a World trade Center bound E train, the next stop is 50 TH Street. Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

As we were riding between 7 TH Avenue/53 RD Street and 50 Street, a male voiced automated announcement came on, here is what was said, "If you see a suspicious package or activity on the platform or train, don't keep it to yourself, tell a police officer or an MTA employee".

Then we arrived at 50 TH Street station as the female voiced announcer said, "This is 50 Street, transfer is available to the A and C trains. This is a World Trade Center bound E Train, the next stop is 42 ND Street Port Authority Bus Terminal". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

Female voiced announcer: "This is 42 ND Street Port Authority Bus Terminal, transfer is available to the 1,2,3,7, A, C,N,Q and R trains and the Shuttle to Grand Central. Transfer is available to the Port Authority Bus Terminal. This is a world Trade Center bound E Train, the next stop is 34 TH Street, Penn Station. Male voiced announcement, "Stand clear the closing doors please".

Then halfway between the 42 ND Street Port Authority Bus terminal station and the 34 TH Street Penn Station stop, the train came to a slow halt and it didn't move for nearly 3 minutes and then the male automated announcer said, " Ladies and gentlemen we are delayed because of train traffic ahead of us, please be patient". About one minute after the announcement, we slowly began moving again and as we slowly pulled into 34 TH Street Penn Station, the female voiced announcer said, "This 34 TH Street Penn Station, transfer is available to the A and C trains. Connection is available to the Long Island Rail Road. This is a World Trade Center bound E Train, the next stop is 23 RD Street". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

Female voiced announcer said, "This is 23 RD Street. This is a World Trade Center bound E Train, the next stop is 14 TH Street". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

Female announcer: This is 14 TH Street, transfer is available to the A,C and L trains. This is a World Trade center bound E Train, the next stop is West 4 TH Street". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please"

(2 minutes later) Female voiced announcer: "This is West 4 TH Street, transfer is available to the A,B, C ,D,F and M trains. This is a World Trade Center bound E Train, the next stop is Spring Street". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

2 minutes later: Female voiced announcer: "This is Spring Street. This is a World Trade Center bound E Train, the next stop is Canal Street". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

2 minutes later: Female voiced announcer: "This is Canal Street, transfer is Available to the A and C trains. "This is a World Trade Center bound E train, the next and last stop is World Trade Center". Male voiced announcer: "Stand clear the closing doors please".

While traveling between the Canal and World Trade Center stations, The Guardians, I and several commuters noticed a very white bright flash that seemed to outshine the bright lights on the train and for a brief second my iPad I was using had a one second glitch. I knew that we likely had entered another time warp, but I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to stir a panic with the commuters who were riding with us. Then we arrived at the station as the female voiced announcer said: This is World Trade Center, transfer is available 2,3 A and C trains. Connection is available to the PATH". Male voiced announcer: "This is the last stop on this train, everyone please leave the train, thank you for riding the MTA New York City Transit".

I then walked up to the motorman him as I asked him, "Did you notice that blinding flash between Canal and this stop"?

Motorman: "Yeah I did, that was really weird, by the way what car were you on"?

I told him, " I was on the last car and I believe I may have an explanation to what just happened and by the way the way can I have your name please".

Manny: "Sure, my name is Manny Cortez and what do you think it was"?

I then told him, "Based on what I have heard reports and personal experience, I believe what we just experienced was a time warp, which is we are likely in a different time, but on this plane of existence".

Manny: "So what you trying to explain to me is that we time travelled"?

I told him "Precisely"!

Manny: "You know, I think you're right; I have worked for the MTA subway division since 1995 and this station looks exactly like the way it did before the 9/11 attacks".

Not, 10 seconds passed since that comment before a middle aged woman came out of the control room and shouted: "Manny!, where did you get this piece of work"?!

Manny: Oh, it's an experimental R 160 tech train from Alstom and Kawasaki Heavy industries".

Then 30 seconds later a group of commuters from our train returned and they shouted, "Oh my god, the world trade centers are back, what year is it, I must be dreaming am I hallucinating"?!

Control room dispatcher: "Manny, what in blazes is going on here"?!

Manny: "You will think I am insane if I tell you, but ask the passengers yourself".

Control room dispatcher: "Can any of you tell me what is going on here"?!

Female commuter: "Can you please tell me today's date and time"?

Control room dispatcher: "Today is Tuesday, September 11 TH, 2001 and the time is 7:45 AM.

Female commuter: "Tell me this isn't happening! Tell me this nightmare is not happening all over again"!

Control room dispatcher: "What's wrong, what are you talking about"?

Female commuter: "I used worked in the world trade center on today's date in the North Tower and it was hit by a plane called American Airlines Flight 11 at 8:46 AM and I barely escaped and so many of my co-workers died when the plane hit and especially when the building completely collapsed".

I told the dispatcher, "I will go and warn the security guards of the buildings to evacuate the towers".

Dispatcher: "Be careful and just to be safe, bring several of the other commuters with to you to prove to them that you're not crazy and that this is real" Then one of the commuters even showed me the cuts the cuts that he sustained when glass fell on top of him when he was exiting the building.

I asked a passerby today's date and he told me "Today is Tuesday September 11th, 2001.

I asked him "Do you know what time is it"? He told me "It is 7:30 AM. The commuter from my train told me, "That E train will all go into service for another 7-8 years on the E line, so I will go up to the security desk to tell them what is happening".

I went up to the security desk and told the security guard: "I need to speak to Mr. Rescorla, it's a matter of life and death"!

Security Guard: "What is it"?

I told him, "I just received word that several hijacked planes are coming to New York City in a coordinated terrorist attack and I heard that the targets are the North and South Towers the World Trade Center".

Security Guard: "How do you know this"?

I told him: If I tell you myself you will think I am pulling a prank on you, but to prove it to you I am not, me and a group of commuters came in this morning on an E train from the year 2013, but somewhere between the Canal street and World Trade Center Stations we noticed a bright white flash and when we arrived at the Terminal we saw the twin towers. It won't just be the world Trade Center towers that will get hit. The Pentagon will get hit too and there will be another plane bound for the White House, but brave passengers who found out about the attack from phone calls from loved ones will fight back the terrorists and while fighting the terrorists for control of the Plane, which will be called United Airlines Flight 93, due to the lack of control at the cockpit because of the struggle to maintain control of the plane and the disengagement of the autopilot will cause the plane to crash into an empty field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. I had a device with me that a friend of mine invented and it allows for spontaneous time travel, but it unexpectedly activated, sending us back 12 years back in time. I prepared for the random chance the we end up time traveling to just before the 9/11 attacks and this is my iPad, which will not come out for another 10 years and I got it from this future video website called YouTube and here it is and it's from CNN from one hour from now".

* * *

Man: "Number two"

Carol Lin, CNN News Anchor: "Yeah. This just in. You are looking at obviously a very disturbing live shot there. That is the world Trade Center and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center. CNN Center right now is just beginning to work on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened, but clearly something relatively devastating happening this morning there, the South end of the island of Manhattan. That is once again a picture of one of the towers of the world Trade Center"

I asked the security guard, "Do you find this video convincing enough"?

Security Guard: "Yes, thank you for your warning and now I will now initiate an evacuation of both towers of the World Trade Center".

One minute later, this happened.

Ding, Ding ,Ding: Security Guard: "This is not a drill, everyone must evacuate the premises of the World trade Center, as we have just been made aware that several hijacked airliners are inbound and the Twin Towers are one of the targets specified by the suicidal terrorists. I have been made aware that the plane should hit in approximately 45 minutes, please for your safety leave immediately, no one is to be in any of the buildings on the grounds of the World trade Center and that goes for all other outlying buildings as well. Please evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion, thank you for your cooperation". By 8:30 there were no more people coming out of the buildings, which meant that the evacuation was complete. At exactly 8:40 AM, around 6 minutes before the first plane was to hit, I saw a man in a suit exit the building and he said, "All clear everyone is out, let's all clear out".

I approached the man and I asked him, "What is your name sir, and he told me "My name is Rick Rescorla". I told him, "I know who you are, you work for Morgan Stanley and you served in the US military and served in Vietnam".

Rescorla: "How do you know so much about me"?!

I told him, "I am from the future and I was sent back in time through a time-warp on a NYC train and since I and many of the train passengers from the future know about the attacks, we warned the security guards and they initiated the evacuation. by the way, you were supposed to die today because you were in the building making sure everyone was evacuating and you died a hero and a documentary was made about you in my timeline on the History Channel and that's how I know who you are, from watching a TV documentary".

Rescorla: "I don't know how to thank you, I am so grateful for this"! "Just get out of here, as there is only 1 minute left until the first plane hits, go, go, go! Then at 8:43 Taranee who knew Arabic from language lessons at Sheffield Institute flew in front of the cockpit of American Airlines Flight 11 and was visible, so when the hijackers saw her, they thought she was an angel sent by god, so they paid attention to her as she spoke, she said in Arabic, "why are you committing this horrible act of violence? I don't think you will be forgiven for this. If you want to be forgiven for all of your sins, you will safely land this plane at LaGuardia Airport".

Luckily the hijackers complied with her and veered the plane away from the North Tower of the World trade Center and ended up landing in LaGuardia airport. How did I know this. I knew because Taranee had a small camera device in her hat, which fed live streaming data from Taranee's camera to my computer VIA satellite connection.

Then as Taranee came back, Will was hysterical and was crying like a little girl as she said, "Why are these people doing this?! They are so much more worse than Phobos and Nerissa combined"!

"Elyon: I completely agree with you, Will, let's go do what Taranee did and convince these hijackers to land the planes safely, let's go and transform, so nobody will see us".

Then Will and the others went inside a bush in order for them to transform without being seen. After having dealt with American Airlines Flight 11, it was time for other guardians to do what Taranee did.


	5. Stopping the 9-11-01 attacks part 2

** Some of the people's names such as Rick Rescorla I have gotten are from watching a TV documentary called 9/11 the man who saw it coming the names of the hijackers from Wikipedia. The reason I did this chapter is in honor of the brave heroes of 9/11 and also I made this event have a good ending to show people that there is always light at the end of a dark tunnel**

* * *

Normal POV: Will said, "We transform in the bushes, so no one can see us transform. so no one can see us transform, so everyone grab Hay Lin's hand so we can transform while being invisible and remain invisible until we transform back. "Guardians Unite"

Irma: "Water"!

Taranee: "Fire"!

Cornelia: "Earth"!

Hay Lin: "Air"!

Will: "Quintessence"!

* * *

Team 1: Will and Irma:

Will: "According to the map I have seen from Wikipedia from Mark's his iPad from several years after the attacks took place in Mark's original timeline, the Plane, United 175 should now be near Trenton, New Jersey and is heading towards New York and it is heading for the South Tower".

Irma: Where are we"?

Will: We are now in New Jersey just North of Trenton. Wait! Look, I see the plane Let's go and take control of the plane. Irma, here is what I want you to do I; i want you, just like Taranee, go to the front of the plane and make yourself visible to the hijackers and make them think you are an angel sent by god and tell the hijackers to land the plane at LaGuardia Airport.

Irma: "I am on it"!

Will: I will go and try to connect with the plane's controls to deny the hijackers control of the airplane just in case they do not listen to your pleas and continue flying towards the world trade center. Irma: Good idea will"!

Will talking to the autopilot: Autopilot, my friend Irma will try and convince the hijackers to land the plane at LaGuardia Airport. However, if the hijackers do not respond I will need your permission to take control of the controls and direct the flight to the airport.

Autopilot: I have been disengaged by the hijackers and they overrode my protocols and I can't control the aircraft any more"!

Will: You have got to try to regain control, because if you don't the hijackers will crash you and the plane and all of the passengers into the World trade Center"!

Autopilot: "What, are you sure!

Will: "Yes, I am positive we already have one hijacked that was intercepted and the plane landed at laGuardia Airport and that's American Airlines flight 11.

Autopilot: "That's good because Frank and I are best friends. And I hope you're right about this flight being in control "!

Will: Who is Frank"?

Autopilot: "He is the Autopilot computer from American Airlines flight 11 and he is one of the best friends I have and I will allow you to see my controls and manually control me".

Will: Thank you so much, and by the way what is your name"?

Steve: "My name is Steve".

Will: "My name is Will Vandom"

Steve: Well, Mrs. Will Vandom it has been an honor to be with you and it will be my honor to allow you to control this aircraft for the protection of this plane, the passengers and the innocent people below and I am counting on you Will to do just that, so I will give you a mental image of my controls and how to control the aircraft just in case the hijackers do not listen to your friend Irma.

Will: "Okay, thank you so much"!

Irma then flies in front of the cockpit and makes herself visible to the hijackers:

Mohammed Atta: "Is that an angel"?

Other Hijacker: "That looks like an angel, see god is with us".

Irma to hijackers: "What you are doing is wrong, please do the right thing and safely land the plane at the nearest airport and let these people go".

Mohammed Atta: I guess we should do what she wants. Set a course for JFK Airport".

Irma: "Look, the plane is banking right, they are heading to the airport, we did it!

Then the plane continued on it's new course to LaGuardia airport until the plane landed on runway 4-22. Once the plane came to a complete stop, police cars, fire trucks, the bomb squad and ambulances arrived to take away the people who were injured during the initial hostile takeover of the plane. The perpetrators were arrested and taken off the plane, while the passengers exited the plane via an evacuation slide. After the successful landing ,the guardians went back to New York City to the meeting point in front of the World Trade Center lobby. **  
**

* * *

Team 2: Taranee and Cornelia:

Taranee: "You know what to do. I want you to go and appear in front of the cockpit and try and talk to the terrorists and ask them to land the plane. Cornelia made herself appear in front of the cockpit and the hijackers, and they saw her".

Hijacker : "Hani, do you see that, it looks like an angel".

Hani Hanjour : "I do see it, and I think you're right, it is an angel I just don't know what it wants".

Cornelia : "What you are doing is a senseless act of violence, I am so ashamed of all of you, if you want to be forgiven for what you were all about to do, you are to immediately turn this plane around and land it immediately and free the passengers"!

Hani: "We can't argue with the word of god, we must do what the angel said and land the plane, so I will call Washington control, so they can clear a runway for us, go and get the flight crew and let them fly this plane"

Hijacker: Pilot, Co-pilot come here, we are handing control over back to you know, but we demand that you land this plane immediately"!

Captain Charles Burlingame: "Control tower, this is American Airlines Flight 77, we have been given control of the plane and we are no longer hijacked, what should we do since but the hijackers now demanded to an immediate landing"?

Control Tower employee: "Ok, I will clear runways 1 Left and 19 right".

Charles: Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please; This is your captain speaking it appears that we will be turning around and we will be landing back at Dulles, so we will exist, as soon as we land, so I am sorry we will not be able to go to the terminal, On the behalf myself and the behalf of American Airlines and I am sorry for any inconvenience this may cause".

The passengers got up and cheered chanting their captain's name Charles, Charles and then Charles said on the intercom, "I really appreciate all of the support here, but we will be landing soon, so everyone return to your seats please".

Control tower employee: "Attention American 77 This is Control Tower, we have cleared a terminal space for you, your gate is now open"

Charles: "Thank you"!

Control tower employee: You're welcome Charles".

Charles: This is your captain speaking and I have some more good news, apparently the gate we took off from has been opened for us once again, so we will go back to the terminal after police board the plane and arrest the hijackers".

More cheers and applause erupted from the cabin.

Taranee via telekinesis: "This is Taranee to Guardians; Situation here is under control and the pilot is back in control, how is it going Hay Lin"?

Hay in: "I was just about to appear in front of the hijackers and tell them to land the plane at Dulles"!

Taranee: "Sorry, I distracted you"!

Hay Lin: "No, that got me really happy since your plans worked, maybe I will work for us too"!

Taranee: That's the spirit Hay Lin. Elyon, can you hear me"?

Elyon: "Loud and clear Taranee, so it looks like you all pulled it off"?

Will's happily excited voice: Yes, not only that, my flight has just landed safely at JFK and Taranee's flight is back in control by the pilots and the crew! The hijackers even apologized to the passengers and the flight crew and have peacefully surrendered themselves to the passengers and the crew and they will get arrested once they land at the airport!

* * *

Team 3: Hay Lin and Elyon: Hay Lin then made herself visible in front of the cockpit of United Airlines Flight 93

Hijacker: "Do you see that, it looks like an angel". Other hijacker: "Maybe she wants to see us through our journey"? "

Hay Lin. "Please you've got to stop what you're doing, please. Violence will only feed on more violence, you are all committing a great and unforgivable sin. If you want to go to heaven and be forgiven for your actions, you will tell the passengers the truth that you are heading to the airport at the request of god himself and tell the passengers to look out their window Left window.

Hijacker: "What should we do"?!

Other Hijacker: "Considering she is an angel and since she ordered us to go back to the airport we have no choice and we must tell the passengers to look the left side of the plane".

Hijacker: "may I have your attention please, I have been told by an angel sent by god to land the plane at the airport, and to prove my point, please look out the left side of the plane if you please".

Passenger: Oh my goodness, it's an angel, they have come to save us, oh thank you Lord, thank, thank you"!

Hijacker over intercom to passengers: "I will be flying this plane back to Dulles where I and the rest of the hijackers will surrender to the authorities".

Hay Lin through telekinesis via Taranee: "Yes we did it, we convinced the hijackers to land at Dulles, but I will still keep an eye on the plane since there are many targets near Washington that they could hit if they changed their minds".

Will: "Good idea Hay Lin, but once the plane lands, we must meet in lower Manhattan once again and put out the fire in the North Tower".

15 minutes later: Hay Lin: "The plane has landed, where are you all now"?

Will: "We are in lower Manhattan and people are now allowed to return back to their offices as the hijackers have surrendered to the authorities and all of the passengers have been freed. Mark what should we do now"? Mark: "Go and get all of the commuters from our train so we can take them on our train from the future and let's hope that while we are going back we end up back in our time".

Normal POV: CNN Opening: "CNN Breaking news".

Carol Lin: "We have just Recieved word that four airliners have been hijacked and then for some reason according to eyewitnesses on one of the planes, an angel, that's right you heard it correctly folks. An angel sent by god asked the hijackers to turn their plane, United Airlines flight 93 back to Dulles airport. We have also learned from some other witnesses from other flights that they saw angels as well, the angels were described as to be girls with wings in some sort of costume. This could be in fact superheroes who tried to stop what one terrorist has confessed to the police to be a suicide mission in which the planes would have crashed into landmarks in New York City and Washington D.C".

* * *

Mark's POV: Soon all of the Guardians and I met in front of the South Tower and we and the commuters decided to get back on the E train and go back to our stops. Everyone who was getting on the R160 Alstom E Train from our time had to go through a checkpoint to make sure they were from our time in 2013 to make sure we didn't leave anyone in the past, or take anyone from 2001. Now with the 9/11 attacks botched, it was still very saddening and heartbreaking for the loss of the pilots of American flight 11, united flight 93 and United flight 175. however it was good to know that with our advance warning, that no more casualties. Luckily, all of the planes landed safely and there were no casualties aboard American Airlines Flight 77.

We got on the E train and while we were going through Manhattan towards Queens we didn't make any stops until we ended up back in our tine. Then While we were under the East River between 53 Rd Street Lexington Avenue station in Manhattan and the Court Square 23 RD Street Station in Queens, I noticed a White Flash and then we Pulled into the Court Square 23 RD Street Station and waited for a Train to pass to our opposite. When we saw it was an R160 M train, we were so relieved and then the announcement.

Manny: "I have great news people we are back to our time, and today is August 15 TH, 2013".

I was so happy, because the day we time traveled it was August 14 TH, 2013, which means we were back in our time And in the same day that we left". Cheers erupted from the whole car likely the whole train, including ourselves who were happy this ordeal was over. As we pulled into the Court Street station we were getting cheers from the people on the platform chanting, "Guardians, Guardians, go Guardians"! I hugged Will and we both let tears of joy fall down our faces and Matt's as well because he thought that the Guardians weren't going to make it.

* * *

Cornelia's POV: I just couldn't help myself, I was so upset that those terrorists tried to kill so many people. I began to cry even more than when Caleb was hit by a car while visiting from Meridian with Elyon caused by a guy on drugs driving his Chevy Camaro. Caleb did survive, but he was badly hurt and had to spend a whole week in the hospital. I couldn't believe it, but Caleb never got hurt by Phobos or Cedric, but nearly died because of some moron on drugs who should never had been behind the wheel in the first place. I have never been so emotional in my life. Besides the thought of so many people that could have died had the had plane struck, I was extremely saddened that why someone would do a horrible thing like this, especially against innocent, unarmed civilians who did nothing to deserve this. I was also saddened that we were so far away from home and my family.

Around 12:00 PM were near Mark's house and we were just about to get to Mark's House from On walking from the subway stop, when I noticed another white flash and here is what Irm said, "Oh great, here we go again"!

Mark: "What are you talking about"?

Irma: "I just saw another white flash, so where are we now"?

Mark went to a newsstand and checked the date on a Newspaper and told us "Today is August 15th, 2013. Exactly 3 days passed since we left on August 12, 2013, so we realized it was the same day, so then I thought thought everything was back to normal and the Heart of Kandrakar just wanted us to stop the 9/11 attacks from happening. But once we entered a target in Queens Boulevard I found a map of the United States in the map section and you wouldn't believe what I found. I found that Heatherfield is back on the map, which means my belief was correct and that we are now back in our dimension and our time.


	6. Back in Heatherfield, new dangers await!

**I am using real news anchors and other famous people in this chapter, this all takes place in the alternate universe, so all the scenarios are made up. **

* * *

Mark's POV: I was now about to freak out; I now realized that I was in the W.I.T.C.H dimension, so that likely means that my parents are not here. I knew that my only friends in this dimension were the Guardians and their boyfriends.

I then asked Will, "Will, I can't believe that I am now in your dimension, where am I going to go now"?!

Will then told me, "How about you come with us and I will take you to my house"?

I told Will, "That will be great, Thank you so much! And by the way when do you thing we should go"?

Will: "I think we should go now so we don't get caught in the rush hour commute, because we could get lost in the crowd of people".

I realized that Will was right, so then I took the E train from the Forest Hills 71 all the way to Lexington Avenue 53 RD Street Station. Then we transferred to the 6 train.

As we got on the train, this is what the female voiced announcer said, "This is a Manhattan bound 6 train; The next stop is Grand Central 42 ND Street".

I wondered why we were at the station for like three minutes and then the Male voiced announcer said, " Ladies and gentlemen we are delayed because of train traffic ahead of us, we apologize for any inconvenience".

Then 1 minute later the male voiced announcer said, "Stand clear the closing doors please".

Then as the train started moving Will asked, "Why am I hearing sirens going off"?

I told Will, "No, Will that's not a siren going off, that's the sound of the trains motor. I know it sounds kind of funky".

Will:"Oh, thank you Mark".

I told Will, "No problem". Then, as we approached 42 ND street Grand Central Station, this is what the male voiced announcer said, "This is Grand Central 42 ND Street, transfer is available to 4,5 ,7 and the Shuttle to Times Square. Connection is available to the Metro North".

We were planning on taking the Metro North to Heatherfield, so this was our stop. Then I went to the ticket booth and bought 11 tickets. We then boarded and headed for Heatherfield. We arrived in Heatherfield after 2 hours after departing Grand Central. When I got to Heatherfield Will took me to her house, there I met her mother Susan Vandom, her stepdad Dean Collins and her baby brother William. There I was treated to a wonderful dinner and all of the Guardians came over and even Irma's brother came over. We had mac'n cheese, spinach, and for dessert Boston Creme pie, which Irma gourged down more than half of them And gave herself a nasty stomachache.

Then we watched a movie I brought with me, 2012. They never saw this movie, because in their dimension this movie was never made. Will broke into tears on several occasions. The first occasion Will cried was when the Earthquake destroyed Los Angeles and then again, when the Yellowstone super eruption killed Charlie, then Will cried again when the tsunami came and sunk the ship the genesis, and then again when another tsunami came and killed President Wilson and destroyed Washington D.C. Will also cried again when the plane crashed and killed Shasha. Will was crying like crazy, actually all the Guardians were when the tsunami killed Dr. Satnam and his family. What scene really made us all even me and Will's parents was when Tamara died because she was trapped after saving Lilly. By 10:00 PM the movie ended and we all went to bed.

While I was sleeping I had a terrible nightmare and I was really worried since my dreams usually predict the future, especially if the dream was realistic and didn't seem blurry as most people's dreams are.

In my dream I heard that an asteroid at least a quarter mile in diameter was heading for Earth.

The news reporter on TV said in my dream, "The rocket that was supposed to stop Asteroid Agnes has failed and now it seems likely that the Asteroid will fall somewhere in Southeastern Canada three months from now".

Then in my dream three months passed quickly since it was a dream and then the power suddenly ran out and I heard a voice say, "That was the EMP".

Then I woke up in a sweat. At breakfast Will's parents were really happy that Will got a boyfriend, which was me.

Here is what Susan said to me. "Mark, are making sure my Will stays safe".

I replied "Of course Mrs. Vandom, but from what I have seen your daughter is really good at defending herself, I bet she gets that from you such a good mother".

She replied, "Yes, I did teach my daughter self-defense since she was a young girl and I am glad she defends herself and others when they are in danger".

While walking outside with Will and the other Guardians I decided to tell them about my dream.

Here is what I told them: You would not believe what dream I had last night"!

Will then asked me, "what was your dream about and should we be worried"?

I told will, "Yes we should be very worried because last night I had a dream that there is an asteroid named Agnes will hit Earth in three months in Southern Canada. And the asteroid could potentially do lots of damage to the Northeast, including Heatherfield and New York City".

Will then decided to take us to the Heatherfield Observatory, including Hay Lin and Eric Lyndon, whose grandfather worked and ran the Heatherfield Observatory. At the Observatory, Dr. Zachary Lyndon was doing his usual work such as cleaning the lens of the telescope.

I then told Mr. Lyndon "Last night I had a really bad dream. I dreamt that a huge Asteroid at least one quarter mile wide with the name Agnes will hit Southern Canada in about three months from now, should we be worried"?

The man in charge of the Observatory told me "Yes, and how do you know since this info hasn't even been made public yet?! This morning, just one hour ago I received an encrypted e-mail from NASA that a 1/4 mile wide asteroid with the name 2013 AX32, or Agnes will hit the Earth in 3 months in Southern Canada near Montreal and NASA has put a Torino scale of 8/10 for this asteroid. And how come you dreamt about it before the observation was made"?

I then told Mr. Lyndon, "I have the ability to see into the future when I sleep and I have these visions almost every time when I sleep. And by the way what will happen to us here in Heatherfield if the Asteroid hits Southern Canada"?

Then Mr. Lyndon told me, "We would not suffer any direct consequences such as ejecta reentry, but we would have long term effects such as global cooling and crop failures from the cooler climate which could lead to large regional famines".

I added, "Don't forget to mention the Electromagnetic Pulse".

Mr. Lyndon: "You're right young man such an impact from such a large body would indeed trigger an EMP that would include .Heatherfield.

I whispered to the Guardians "Guys, do you have any plans to stop this asteroid from hitting"?

Will: "Unfortunately this is beyond our control, hopefully NASA has a plan to divert the object or blow it up somehow, I mean even if it hits it won't be the end of humanity". I asked Proffesor Lyndon: "Do you know where this asteroid will hit"?

Professor Lyndon: "Yes, I do, this asteroid will hit just North of Montreal, Quebec, and its effects from that distance will create a sonic pulse strong enough to break windows and the EMP from the impact will potentially knock out electricity in a 600 mile radius from the impact, which means Heatherfield will close power during the moment of impact, but the residents of Heatherfield shiuldn't be in danger of death or serious injuries, unless they are too close to the windows and a window breaks and a piece of glass severs a vital artery and other than that we should be ok..

I asked, "Is NASA doing anything to prevent the impact"? Professor Lyndon: "Yes, they are sending a large probe to the asteroid with a small rocket attached to the probe. We are hoping that the rocket can generate just enough thrust for the asteroid to slightly go off orbit and miss our planet by a few thousand miles".

I said "I hope it works for the sake of the Northeast United States and Southeast Canada, where tens of millions of lives depend on this mission to succeed".

The scientist replied, "Yes Mark, you are right if this asteroid hits tens of millions of people could die from the initial impact and many more could die from the changes of the climate that follow the impact".

After having dinner and watching some TV I decided to go back to sleep. That night I had two dreams, one good dream that turned bad and then one really bad dream. My first dream was that Will's parents got us tickets on a cruise ship to the Bahamas and to the Caribbean, but then an offshore Hurricane called Humberto made us wait, but then the ship broke down and we had to get pulled into port. Then I found as we headed back into Heatherfield that Humberto will now hit The Northeastern United States and potentially Heatherfield. My Second dream was much more worse and it was almost nightmarish. In my dream I woke up to observe weather conditions that were favorable for tornadoes. In my dream I called Dr. The National Weather Service and informed Dr. Greg Forbes of the Weather Channel. Then my dream fast forwarded to when the tornado hit. I saw all of the homes demolished and all of the injured people lying down in the middle of the street. I heard myself cry and when I woke up I was still crying a bit. I knew I had never met Yan Lin, so I decided to make my way with Will to the Silver Dragon in order to officially introduce my self to Yan Lin and to tell her about my abilities to predict the future.

Then me and Will came into the Silver Dragon and then Will went up to Yan Lin who said, "Yan Lin there is somebody I would like you to meet".

Yan Lin then said, "Is this guy cute?"? Will then said, "How do you know he's a guy"?

Yan Lin: "I have my secrets Will".

Then Will said, "Yes he's a guy and he's form a different dimension".

Yan Lin: "Is he from Meridian"?

Will: "No, he's from a parallel universe Earth where magic and people with supernatural abilities are considered science fiction and it's really almost non-existent".

Yan Lin: "Young man, may I speak to you in private please"?

After we walked into the kitchen I began my private conversation with her as I introduced myself to her.

As I introduced myself to her and began the conversation this is what I told her, "My name is Mark Silverstein and I am from New York City, but I know everything about you and the Guardians and about Cassidy Chacon and about Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N and about you being a Guardian of air".

Yan Lin then asked me, "How do you know all of this"?

I then told her, "In my dimension there is a T.V show called W.I.T.C.H which is based on the current generation of Guardians, Will, Irma, Taranee Cornelia and Hay Lin, your granddaughter. In my Dimension the T.V show is considered fantasy and was created by Disney and by this women called Elizabetta Gnone".

Yan Lin: "Did you say Elizabetta Gnone"? I told Yan Lin, "

"Yes".

Yan Lin: Elizabetta Gnone was a women from your dimension who got sucked here by a portal created accidentally when the Heart of Kandrakar became unstable many years ago. Back when I met Elizabetta as a young Guardian, she was a young women herself who spoke only Italian and some English. She explained to me her situation and we then realized that there is a parallel universe to ours where there is another Earth. The Oracle didn't want to spread the Guardians too thin, so he created a vail between the two Earths, in order to avoid the spread of Evil Nerissa's magic . The Oracle allowed Elizabetta to work on the comics and she was allowed to come here from time to time in order to make more works on her comics and then a T.V show called W.I.T.C.H as it is known in your universe".

I then told Yan Lin, "In my Earth almost no one has any special abilities or any type of special powers, and any special abilities is very limited. Usually the strongest a perosn's abilities are is to have visions of the future that always happen, which happens to be my case. Yan Lin I also need to ask you a very important question".

Yan Lin: "Yes"?

I then told her, "Why was the Guardians able to travel into my dimension and then when I met them, why did we time travel to right before some sort of disaster happened"?

Yan Lin: "Very good question Mark. A few weeks ago the Oracle lifted the vail between the two Earths after Evil Nerissa, or should I say Sheena was defeated. And to answer your question about why you time traveled to right before disasters happened is an easy one. Because the oracle wasn't able to prevent disasters on your world due to the vail, he had to correct the disasters that should of been stopped by the Guardians, so by traveling to the future the Guardians met you. That was planned by the oracle as well because he knew that you have the ability of predicting the future and you have another interesting power that you should know about. Also the traveling to the past was also planned by the oracle to stop the disasters that should have otherwise been prevented. And remember that girl who you saved on the beach, well she is now going to be the leader of the first generation real superheroes on your world. I also want to tell you a secret".

I asked Yan Lin. "What is it"?

Yan Lin: You have the power of water and mind control just like Irma does young man and that's why you were able to breathe underwater".

I told Yan Lin: "I never knew that I could breathe underwater"!

Yan Lin them told me, "Most people don't know when they are breathing, because breathing is involuntary and you wouldn't notice it when you do. Now since you are here you will be attending Sheffield Institute as yourself and because you are new to this you will be protected by the Guardians against any dangers.

I then told Yan Lin, "You know that is really cool and all, but where will I live, my parents still live in the alternate universe". Yan Lin: "The oracle has already prepared for that. You remember why when you came to your house in your dimension and you thought that your parents and siblings went to Florida"? I told Yan Lin, "Yes"? Yan Lin: "Well, they didn't. The Oracle told your parents that it was time that you help out the guardians and he sent them back here to their original universe so you can live with them here".

I then said, "Wait you mean I was born here in Heatherfield"?

Yan Lin: "No, you were born in New York City, but in this dimension. The reason you didn't notice any difference is because the New York City in the other dimension and this one is the same, except some of the neighborhoods have different names, as you are aware. I know that in the other dimension Heatherfield is replaced with another much smaller city called New Haven and the neighborhood you call Forest Hills is called Fadden Hills".

I then asked Yan Lin,"So what you're telling is that Will is from my neighborhood, it is just that in this dimension Forest Hills is called Fadden Hills"?

Yan Lin: "Correct, Mark. I also wanted to tell you that Kadma who is now Queen of Zamballa was born and raised in Cyrpess Hills in Brooklyn, New York. I understand that in your universe and here it has the same name and the same location, but in this universe, Cypress Hills is a neighborhood for very rich people just like what area you would call Forest Hills.

I then asked Yan Lin, "How do you know all of this"? Yan Lin:" That is because after I emigtated to the United States to avoid growing up in Communism, which is affecting China in both of our worlds I grew up in New York City and I met Kadma and Nerissa, whose parents emigrated from the USSR before we became Guardians. Then our parents all moved to Heatherfield and that's where we met Cassidy and Halinor and then shortly thereafter the Oracle entrusted Nerissa with the Heart of Kandrakar" .

I then asked Yan Lin, "is the heart of Kandrakar magical, and are the Guardians magical"?

Yan Lin: "No, the heart of Kandrakar isn't magical, but was a high-tech device built by another world that is thousands of years technologically more advanced than us. The builders of this device put all of the power of time travel and inter-dimensional travel into this little crystal amulet. They also allowed the Nymph Xin Jing to become one with the Heart of Kandrakar because they felt that for her sacrifice for the people of China she was allowed to become one with the Heart of Kandrakar, so she can live forever".

I then told Yan Lin, "The reason I came here to see you is because of some of the visions I have been having".

Yan Lin: "What visions have you been having"? I then told Yan Lin, "In my dream last night Will's parents took all of the Guardians on a cruise, but somewhere in the middle of the cruise, I dreamt that an offshore hurricane with the name of Humberto will delay our trip from going to the Bahamas, so we had to wait near the coast of the Southeastern United States. While we waited for the storm to pass, the ship broke down and we had to be towed into Charleston, South Carolina. Then we came back to Heatherfield and the hurricane changed course and headed here as well. Then I woke up and went and went back to sleep. When I went back to sleep I had another dream, but this dream was more like a nightmare than a vision".

Yan Lin, "Please tell me what happened, just calm down and tell me what happened"?

Yan Lin told me to calm down because I was beginning to hyperventilate and I was showing signs of having a full-blown panic attack at the mention of the second dream.

After I calmed down, which took me about five minutes, this is what I told her, "During my second dream I saw myself wake up one morning and I looked outside and I saw something frightening. And I will tell you what that was. When I looked at the clouds in my dream, I saw the low level clouds move from South to North and the mid level clouds move from West to East. I am trained in meteorology and that causes a weather condition known as wind shear. Wind shear occurs when there is a horizontal rolling motion in the sky caused by two wind changing direction with height. I also heard that there is a threat of thunderstorms. I knew that violent tornadoes would form later in the day, so in my dream I called the National Weather Service and then I called Dr. Greg Forbes, which surprisingly he and some other famous people such as the President, Barack Obama and the governors of all the states exist in both dimensions. Then the dream fast-forwarded to after the tornado hit, most likely later in the afternoon and I saw extremely injured and potentially dead bodies in the middle of the street. I began crying in my dream. And when I forced myself to wake up from the dream I was still crying. The reason seeing the tornado part of the vision made me cry Mrs. Lin is because in my dimension there was a town called Joplin Missouri and I was driving through that town to show them Joplin and how the town recovered several years after the tornado and how well rebuilt the town was after the tornado, but then a white flash appeared and we discovered that the day was May 22 ND, 2011 the same day that Joplin was to be hit by the tornado. I immediately went to the Joplin Fire Chief and warned him about the tornado. I told that I was form the future and I even showed him my car, which was 4 years from the future to prove him that I wasn't pulling a prank. Then after I told him everything and showed him the future video of the town of Joplin getting hit, he believed me and asked me to call him to let him know what time the tornado sirens should go off. Then I met a famous storm chaser with the name Jeff Petrowski and after some convincing, he believed me as well. Then in a futile effort to stop the tornado Hay Lin and Will transformed into their Guardian forms and tried to stop the tornado before it formed. But, based on what Will and Hay Lin told me the inflow into the thunderstorm's updraft was too intense and Hay Lin wasn't able to choke off the inflow into the thunderstorm, but Hay Lin passed out from exhaustion and therefore the tornado wan't able to be stopped. But due to the advance warning, most of the people who were supposed to die had we not intervened, survived. Then after staying there several days to help with the rescue and recovery efforts, we were about to continue helping until we noticed another white flash and we discovered that we ended up two years later into the future, back from where the Guardians left off, but it was still my dimension. Then we left early morning for New York City and we had to sleep over at a hotel in Pennsylvania before we continued to New York. Then we got to New York City and when I arrived at my parent's house in Forest Hills, New York I discovered that none of my parents or siblings were home, so I gave each pair of the Guardians one room and since my parent's house was six bedroom I had enough room for one bedroom to remain unused. The following day I took everyone to the beach for swimming. I surfed a little bit and then while I was swimming I was in slightly shallow waters and I felt something under my foot. I dove underwater for what I thought was only one minute and while I was underwater I discovered that I found a crab, I picked the crab up and surfaced. When I surfaced I noticed the Guardians, especially Will and Irma were frantically looking for me. I surprised them and I showed them the crab. Will then told me, that I was underwater for nearly five minutes and now she suspected that I had powers over water like Irma does".

Yan Lin: "Wow, Will is wise, because she didn't even wait for me to tell her, she found out on her own because of how long you were able to breath underwater. And I don't believe that your dad trained you because he was in the NAVY story. No person can hold his breath underwater that long and surface not be out of breath. The only persons who I know can do that is Irma Lair and one of my best friends, Cassidy Chacon".

I then told Yan Lin, "The life guards pulled us out and when I told him that we were pro swimmers and surfers, he let us back in the water. Then while I was swimming I saw a girl who passed out in the water and I later discovered that her heart had failed. The lifeguards tried to use CPR and a defibrillator on her, but the defibrillator was broken, so then I told Will who came gave her mouth to mouth and used her quintessence powers to re-start her heart behind the lifeguard station,so no one can see and I gave the girl chest compressions and then she came to and she was taken on an ambulance to a hospital. Then we all went back to my house where we watched a movie called the day after tomorrow. This movie is about how global warming induces a new ice age melting polar ice shutting of the gulf stream, because the gulf stream needs salty water to carry warm air northward and when the air cools it sinks, which helps this flow, but in real life there is a danger of the current collapsing, which would only trigger some cooling for Western Europe. However, in the movie the shutdown of the Gulf Stream caused the climate to change suddenly and rapidly. The Guardians got very emotional when the movie got to the part of Los Angeles getting hit by tornadoes. I suppose that is because of what they experienced on Joplin and for Hay Lin it was especially hard, since she is the Guardian of air and she couldn't stop a tornado which is just air, which is her element, but the tornado was too powerful for her. I decided to take the Guardians to see the World Trade Center memorial in New York City". Yan Lin then asked me, "What is the World Trade Center Memorial"? I then told Yan Lin, "In my world a group of religious terrorists hijacked 4 airliners and hit three landmarks. One of which was both towers of the World Trade Center. There the fire from the ensuing plane strikes caused the buildings to collapse and the collapse is hat killed most people that day. Also a plane hit the pentagon that killed several hundred more people. The last plane, Flight Untied Airlines 93 was inbound to a landmark in Washington D.C., but brave passengers who found out about the attacks form their loved ones decided to stage a revolt against these suicidal murderers of innocent civilians. They even made a movie about that flight and about two police officers who came to rescue people in the world trade got trapped themselves when the two towers collapsed and the name of that movie was called World Trade Center. Then I got on a Subway train line called the E train and the last stop was the World Trade Center. When we were just one stop away from the World Trade Center we saw that white flash. It turned out the whole 11 car train saw it and then when we entered the station, we discovered that it was September 11 TH, 2001, the date of the terror attacks. We warned the Security Guards by showing them real footage form the 9/11 attacks. Then all of the commuters from our train told the security guards as well, which forced them to evacuate the whole complex, including the other nearby buildings that were part of the World Trade Center complex. Then the Guardians all took to the air to intercept the planes. From what I was told the Guardians made themselves visible to the hijackers and convinced them that they were angels send by god to stop them from killing innocent civilians. I n the end all of the hijackers landed the airplanes are were captured and arrested by local authorities".

Yan Lin then said, "Do you know it was the Oracle who sent you and the Guardians back to that day to stop that horrible disaster form happening that wasn't supposed to happen hadn't that veil been set up to block Sheena.

I then asked Yan Lin, "Hadn't not been for Sheena, the 9/11 attacks wouldn't of happened"?

Yan Lin: "Yes, because the Oracle could sense as something bad is about to happen and he sould of sent the Guardians to stop the 9/11 attacks as well as other natural disaster as well".

I then asked Yan Lin: If the attacks no never happened, why do I still have the movies and real footage saying it does"?

Yan Lin then told me, "It will take a couple of weeks for the timeline to catch up, and when it does you will still remeber the attacks, since you were the one who stopped it, but the film evidence will disappear as if it never happened. People in the other dimension will only remember 9/11 as a failed terrorist attack that were prevented by god himself.

I then told Yan Lin, "Thank you so much, and by the way this is what happened then after we stopped the attacks. All the passengers from the future and only the passengers form the future including Will and myself went on that E train back to New York City and somewhere between Queens and Manhattan then we ended up no the same date that that we started out on and when we came back to our stop there was a second white flash and Cornelia discovered tat Heatherfield now exists. We took the E train to Lexington Avenue 53 RD street, then we transferred to the 6 train to Grand Central Station, where we bought Metro North tickets to Heatherfied and that's how we got here".

Yan Lin: "That is quite an interesting sequence of events that have befallen you and I know they are for the better of both Earths. And I bet you are aware of that dream of that Asteroid you had"?

I told Yan Lin, "Yes I am".

Yan Lin then told me, "I had a vision vision as well. and in my Vision I saw the Guardians and you as well stopping the asteroid with your powers".

I then asked Yan Lin, How is my future with Will"? Yan Lin then told me, "That is for me to know and for you to find out". I then told Yan Lin, "Thank you, so much". Yan Lin: "You're welcome Mark, please see anytime you like". Then I had vegetable soup and fortune cookies before I left with Will back to to her house. I then told Will the news about my dreams.

* * *

Wills POV: Mark came up to be and said, "Will I have good news for you; I think you're parents are going to take us on a cruise ship, but there is also bad news; In my dream our cruise will be delayed at sea because of a hurricane named Humberto and then our ship will break down and will have to be towed by a tugboat into Charleston Harbor. Then we will go by plane back to Heatherfield and as soon as we land we will find out that the hurricane is now heading for us in Heatherfield. In my second nightmare a terrible and violent tornado just like in Joplin will hit Heatherfield killing many people and I am worried since nearly all of my dreams are visions of the future that this will happen".

I told Mark, "God, I hope not".

I was about to ask my parents about the cruise ship, and I didn't even have time to say one word, since I was thinking about what to say, when all of a sudden Mom told me, "Will we have a surprise for you! We are taking you and all of your friends on thevacation to the Bahamas, Florida and the Caribbean! We are leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM. I have already packed all of our suitcases for the trip"!

We were to sail from Heatherfield Port the morning of August 18th, 2013 at 8:00 AM. We were going to sail to Bermuda, Bahamas, Miami and the islands in the Caribbean Sea. But I knew, that our trip will end soon, especially since Mark's dreams are frightingly accurate, even more accurate than a Guardians'! On our first day it was humid and muggy and it made my hair all frizzy, luckily when we got on the ship it was nice and cool because of the central air conditioning. The trip was all inclusive, which meant food whenever we wanted and there was even a waterpark on the ship's deck. a Mark and I had room 422, while my first cousin Matt Olsen and his grandfather had the next room # 424, my parents and my brother William had room #425, Irma's family had room# 426 Cornelia and her family had room #427, while Hay Lin, Eric, Elyon and Caleb had room # 428 Taranee and Peter had room #428. On our first day we sailed out of Heatherfield Harbor and sailed into the Long Island Sound, from there we went into the Atlantic Ocean. On August 22nd, 2013, on our 4th day we noticed some high cirrus clouds to the South coming slowly Northward. Mark told me that Hurricane Humberto will come in our direction in 5 days. Mark told me, "Hurricane Humberto has 130 MPH sustained winds, making this storm a strong category 3 hurricane. Even though it was 5 days away from hitting us, there was already some swells that made Cornelia seasick and she threw up 3 times that day. The captain told us that we might have to stop over in Charleston, South Carolina to let the storm pass out to sea. Just after the captain finished his announcement, the ship made a weird groaning sound. When I looked out the window it appeared as if the ship has stopped moving. The Captain told us that the ship's engines have malfunctioned and we were going to get towed to port by a tugboat the next day. That night I went to sleep and had a horrible nightmare. I had a dream of hitting Heatherfield, in about six days, which calmed me down for the time being since the storm wasn't going to hit the ship.

* * *

Normal POV: There was 6 days until the storm hit and already conditions were deteriorating and large swells made seasickness worse and power started going out making the ship dark with only emergency lights that lit the corridors. The waterpark had no power, so the only activity that was allowed in the waterpark was swimming in the pool if you were not seasick. Luckily, a tugboat came and began to pull the ship towards Charleston Harbor.

* * *

Cornelia's POV: I was so happy to see the tugboat come into view. Before I saw the tugboat I was throwing up so much, I was afraid that I might die from dehydration if help didn't come soon. I told my sister Lillian, the Heart Of Earth, who was weak from being away from land as I was that, "We will be fine".

I was ecstatic when I saw the tugboat starting to pull the ship.

The captain got on the loudspeaker, and announced "I have good news: the tugboat has arrived 3 hours ahead of schedule, so we will pull into Charleston later tomorrow morning".

I still felt seasick, but it was not as bad as when we were not moving and getting hit by the swells.

I had my first good sleep in 3 days, but I had a horrible dream. I heard a voice say on the TV "145 Mile Per Hour Hurricane Humberto has changed course and is expected to make landfall in the Northeast coast in a few days".

I was panicking. In my dream I was driving back from the Home Depot bringing supplies with Will and I looked in the mirror and I saw Mark's face. I knew that I was dreaming was what was going to happen to Mark. In the dream Mark and Will were waiting for the green arrow light to turn green. Then a car lost control hit them from behind and the car was moved into the middle of Main Street. Then an 18 wheeler was approaching from the left and the last thing I remember before waking up screaming is the trick smashing into the car and then waking up screaming.

Will then told me, "Cornelia calm down it was just a dream".

I then told Will, "You don't understand. In my dream while you and Mark were on the way from buying plywood for Hurricane Humberto, you were just about to turn onto Main Street, when a car hit you from behind and send you into the middle of Main Street. Then I saw a huge truck, an 18 wheeler came at me and hit the car and then everything went dark. Also, in the dream I was Mark and you were in the passenger's seat".

Will: "Look, I can create shields out of quintessence that could envelop the whole car in less than a nanosecond, so we will be fine". I told Will, "I hope you're right for your's and Mark's sake".

* * *

Mark's POV: I was so happy to pull into Charleston Harbor because Will looked like she was going to die.

Will's parents apologized for the outcome of the trip, I was so grateful that I said "There is no need to apologize for mother nature, it's not your fault, actually this trip was more fun than I expected, thank you for everything Mrs. Vandom and Mr. Collins".

You're very welcome Mark". Mrs. Vandom told me. We were told that the ship was going to stay for the time being until Humberto passes out to sea. Computer models forecasted the hurricane to pass safely out to sea, but after the having my dream and now Cornelia having the same dream is scary. Knowing my dreams and a guardians dreams are usually visions of the future, I became increasingly worried not just of the storm, but for the safety of my friends.

I told Will, "Last night Cornelia had a terrible nightmare similar to my own a few days ago. In her dream she found out that the hurricane has shifted its track and that the news reporter said Humberto, now is a category 4 hurricane with winds of up to 145 Miles Per Hour with gusts is expected to make landfall in the Northeast coast in less than 24 hours and mandatory evacuations were issued, that's when Cornelia in her dream Mark was driving back home to Will's house to bring plywood when car hit her from behind sending her in the middle of main street and then a big truck came and struck her car, then she woke up screaming".

Cornelia: what does this mean Will"?

Will: "When a guardian has a nightmare that is a cause for concern, especially for Cornelia, since an Earth guardian's dreams are frightingly accurate". I asked Will, "So what should we do to prevent something like that" Will: "I should be near Cornelia at all times". "Ok, thank you Will, stay safe".

We then got the keys to our rooms. Will and I went to our room. Just before we entered our room, I began to hallucinate. I began to see Kandrakar and the Oracle who identified himself as Himerish. He told me that the guardian

He told me "Remember that time you found the girls on the side of the road in your dimension, I sent them there using the Heart of Kandrakar to your dimension so you could find them, because I knew you had a good heart and have a special ability that you need to discover yourself and I knew you would help people in need. I sent you and the guardians into your past to prevent many disasters from happening, because the Guardians duty is to help people who are in danger. They will need your help more then you will ever know. You know about that asteroid that is going to hit in a few months, unfortunately the plan to intercept the asteroid has failed, since the rocket that was supposed to carry the rocket that was supposed to use its thrusters to propel the asteroid out of harm's way has broken due to a powerful solar flare and by the time the a new rocket could reach the asteroid it will be too late. Because of this I have a mission for you, I want you to inform the guardians of this emergency immediately and that I would like to see them as soon as possible". When my hallucination was over I was laying in my bed with Will putting a wet cloth on my forehead telling me "Mark, are you alright, you were out for like 30 minutes". I told her, "Will, I just had a hallucination, in the hallucination I saw the Oracle and he told me that the mission to intercept the asteroid has failed, because the rocket that was supposed to carry the probe out into space has been damaged and that now only we can stop the asteroid. Irma you need to let the rest know immediately, this is an emergency".

Will: "Wait here, I am going to warn Will and the other guardians and we need to get back to Heatherfield ASP".

* * *

Normal POV: As Hurricane Humberto was approaching Charleston and was only 3 days away from making landfall, Will's parents decided it was time to go back to Heatherfield so they purchased one way tickets back to Abraham Lincoln International Airport which is Heatherfield's main airport. The cruise ship company refunded all of their money and even paid for their tickets back to Heatherfield. Their flight was scheduled for 2:00 PM on August 25, 2013.

* * *

Mark's POV: We left Charleston International Airport on Mid-Antlantic Airlines Flight 117 aboard a boeing 737-300 bound for Abraham Lincoln Heatherfield International Airport. We took off at 3:00 PM due to a one hour weather related delay because of severe thunderstorms in the area. Our takeoff was a bit scary and bumpy as we flew through the storms that caused our delay. After we flew through the storms we thought that the worst was over, however there was another surprise in store for us. After the rough takeoff, I decided to take a nap on the flight, and when I woke up there was another 25 minutes left in our flight. We flew over New York City when we had another 20 minutes to go in our flight. All of a sudden suddenly felt the plane began to make a sharp ninety degree turn towards the left and since the seatbelt sign hadn't come on many unbuckled passengers on the right side of the plane fell into the aisle. I knew that there was something wrong with the plane and that we were likely going to crash. Taranee who was sitting across the isle from me on the right side, but because was buckled in since she is always scared that something would happen, she didn't fall out, but she was nevertheless having an all-out panic attack, as she looked out her window and realized her combined fear of heights and plane crashes were coming true. I got up and tried with all my might to take Taranee's mind off the situation and calm her down, however she passed out from her panic attack. Then I walked to the front of the plane to where the other pilots were. All of the W.I.T.C.H were all in their seats.

Then Will immediately took out the Heart of Kandrakar and said "Guardians Unite".

Irma:"Water"!

Taranee:"Fire"!

Cornelia:"Earth"!

Hay Lin:"Air"!

Will:"Quientessence"!

Then the Guardians flew around the cabin, helping as many passangers as they could who fell out of their seats. One scene nearly made me cry. A little boy around age six, or seven fell out of his mother's arms and fell onto the isle of the plane. Will immediately flew over to the scared boy and she picked him up and put him back into his seat and even buckled in his seatbelt for him. Then Will kissed the boy on his forehead to comfort him.

The boy then said, "Real Superheros mommy, real superheros! Mom can I have their autograph please"?!

Mom: "When the plane lands sweetie".

The mom knew that the heros would likely save the plane, or the pilots would regain control of the plane.

I walked up to Cornelia and said to her, "Cornelia, I we will go up to the cockpit and assist the pilots in any way we can, since we know how to at least fly small planes".

Cornelia then told me, "Good idea Mark, but I am so scared, I never flew a plane so big before".

I told her, "The pilots will need all the help they can get, even from us".

Then I struggled to walk up the isle towards the cockpit, so Cornelia had to use her wings to fly us there, at the same time avoiding hitting the passengers who were on either side of the small single isle.

When we got to the cockpit, The pilot said to Cornelia, "Cornelia what are you doing here"?

Cornelia then said, "Dad!, is that you"?!

Captain Hale said, "Yes Cornelia, that's me. I didn't know my daughter was a Superhero"!

"Sorry, dad".

Captain hale: Sorry, you should be anything but sorry, you just saved so many passengers from serious injuries. I am so proud to have you as my daughter"!

I then found the first officer, A.K.A the co-pilot unconscious slumped in his seat with a massive gash in his head. Cornelia walked up to the pilot

I moved the co-pilot to an empty seat in first class and then a nurse and another medical official worked on him because the co-pilot was unconscious from hitting his head on the control panel when the plane began its sudden rollover and decent. I then sat in the co-pilot's seat, and tried to figure what was wrong with the aircraft.

Then the GPWS (Ground Proximity Warning System) began saying, "Sink rate, Pull up! Sink Rate, Pull Up"!

The warning was indicating that the plane was descending too rapidly and that we should correct the descent.

Since we were also rolling left, while Captain Hale was pushing on the right pedal, I figured it must be stuck, so I told Captain Hale, "Maybe if we both push on the right pedal, we might correct the rollover.

Then I and Mr. Hale began to push the right pedal, but it was stuck.

Mr. Hale said over the P.A, "Ladies and gentlemen we are having some problems with the plane and we will likely make an unscheduled crash landing, so please for your protection please get into brace positions as we prepare for a crash-landing".

I told Mr. Hale, "Try the other pedal"! Mr. Hale said, "yes".

I told him, "Look, the reason the controls aren't working is because they are reversed. A few years ago I watched a TV documentary on this type of event, so listen to me carefully. First instead of pressing on the right pedal, we should press the left pedal as we would roll back to the right".

Captain Hale did exactly what I told him and the plane banked to the right and straightened out.

Then, Captain Hale contacted Heatherfield Air Traffic Control and he told them, "This is Mid-Atlantic flight 117, we just had a rudder failure and the co-pilot is seriously injured with potential head trauma and are declaring an emergency, and request priority landing".

Heatherfield ATC: "You are cleared to land at runway 11 left and we will have an ambulance you meet you upon landing".

Captain Hale: "Roger that".

We made a smooth and successful landing at Abraham Lincoln International Airport at 4:00 PM. The cause of the sudden loss of control was that the rudder briefly got stuck because of thermal shock from the cold freezing outside air and the hot hydraulic fluid. In my world this problem caused 2 fatal crashes, the first being United Airlines flight 585 and the second crash being American Airways flight 427. The documentary that came out was called Air Crash Investigation and the episode was titled "Hidden Danger". What was so shocking was that this was the first such incident occurred in this dimension, which means had I not been there to warn the pilots, or if I was there, but had not watched the documentary, I would not be here today. When we came home Mrs. Vandom and Mr. Collins knew after what happened on the flight, that Will and her friends were Superheros. Mrs. Vandom could not believe that their daughter was not only a superhero, but was leader on the group.

I heard Mrs. Vandom tell Will: "I am so proud of you, its okay that you didn't tell me for all this time that you were a superhero, because of the risk involved. However, now the whole world knows about you and your group and there is now was a news conference about the crash just a few minutes ago".

Will said: "Wow, now everyone knows about us, just great"!

Mrs Vandom:"No, they don't know your identities yet, so you're safe for now and even if your identities were reveled you and your group would be really popular".

Then it was 10:00 PM, which meant it was time for AC 360 on CNN, which happened to me my favorite show as well in my dimension

head could only go oh, no I hope NASA could stop it, or we are doomed, but then I thought, wait, The Guardians could stop it by re-directing it using quintessence, stupid me for almost losing hope! Here is the CNN conversation on towards the end of AC 360.

* * *

Aderson Cooper: Dr. Michio Kaku, a theoretical physicist is joining us on the air to tell about Asteroid Agnes and it's potential effect on Earth. It's an honor to have you on the show.

Dr. Michio Kaku: Thank you so much Anderson.

Anderson Cooper: What do you think the threat is from Asteroid Agnes".

Dr. Michio Kaku : "Asteroid Agnes is approximately one quarter mile wide and is expected to impact just North of Montreal, Canada. The fireball generated by the impact will kill everyone within a 100 mile radius of the impact 200 miles away from the impact people will suffer burns from the thermal radiation generated by the impact and there will be some damage to windows from the shockwave".

Anderson Cooper: "What about the United States, should we be worried"?

Donald Frank: Cities like New York, Heatherfield, and Boston should not see any immediate effects such as thermal radiation and shockwaves, but there is the danger of ejecta reentry and an Electromagnetic Pulse. This pulse will not only knock out appliances, but also knock out wireless devices such as laptops, tablets, including portable devices and cellular phones and pacemakers, potentially becoming deadly for people who are on pacemakers. It will be like living in the Stone Age again. This pulse should reach areas as far as 1,500 miles away from the impact, which means cities as far away as Chicago and even Atlanta will lose power. This essentially means as much as a quarter or even more of the United States will be without power".

Anderson Cooper: "What should we do to prepare for this"?

Dr. Michio Kaku: People who live in the vicinity of the Electromagnetic Pulse should prepare by purchasing EMP proof Faraday bags to protect these sensitive electronics". Alex Brown:"Thank you De. Michio Kaku theoretical Physics Professor from the University Of New York, this has been AC 360, please join us again tomorrow at 10:00 PM for a special edition of AC 360, where we will talk about preparing for Hurricane Humberto".


	7. Parents find out about WITCH Part 1

**I am using some real names from a real TV program as part of the warping reality info fiction sci fi type story. Dr. Greg Postel is a member of the Weather Channel in real life and is the Hurricane expert and covers winter storms in the winter.**

* * *

Will's POV: After the News interview was over my mom switched The Weather Channel where a man called Dr. Greg Postel was talking about Hurricane Humberto, here is what he said. Dr. Greg Postel: **"Hurricane Humberto is a dangerous strong category 4 hurricane with sustained winds of up to 155 Miles Per Hour with gusts sustained up to 190 Miles Per Hour and is located 600 miles East of the Bahamas and is currently moving North-North-West at 10 Miles Per Hour. It could briefly become a category 5 as Humberto is passing over some very unusually warm waters. According to latest computer models Humberto is expected to go in this general direction and make a landfall somewhere between Eastern Long Island and Delaware in about 3-4 days as a strong category 2 hurricane with 110 Mile Per Hour winds. Unfortunately a lot of Long Island and New Jersey coasts are it great danger from coastal flooding since Humberto is expected to hit during a high astronomical tide. Major Metropolitan areas like New York, Heatherfield and Boston need to be on alert as we do not know exactly where Humberto will make landfall. Where it makes landfall will make all the difference whether New York and Heatherfield take the worst of the storm surge, or Eastern Long Island and Rhode Island does. Please stay tuned to the Weather Channel for further updates on this increasingly dangerous situation".**

I was kind of worried about the storm, especially for some of my friends who live closer to the water, like Irma and Hay Lin.

* * *

Mark's POV : When I got to Will's house then rang the doorbell, Susan Vandom answered the door as she said, "Will, Mark, it's good you're here". I was just preparing mac'n cheese. And hurry up Will, your dinner is getting cold".

After we finished eating dinner and dessert, which was Boston Crème pie, I decided to tell Will's parents that we were going to tell Will's friends about us being guardians. so here is what I said to Mrs. Susan Vandom and Mr. Dean Collins Will's stepfather. "Mr. and Mrs. Vandom, you know in your world there never was a terrorist attack on September 11th, 2001, but in my world, where the guardians don't exist there was. This terrorist attack claimed the lives of 2,998 people, most of them died after two planes crashed into the World Trade Center and the buildings later collapsed. But your daughter as you know is a leader of a group of superheroes, called Guardians who have to protect the worlds of the universe from Will's friends A wormhole sent the Guardians who were going on a vacation in Sleepy Bay, Florida; they told me that they took a flight from Abraham Lincoln International Airport from Heatherfield to Springfield downtown Airport in Missouri. They found out that the flights to Sleepy Bay, Florida are cancelled due to bad weather in Sleepy Bay and the airport officials told them the next available flight to Sleepy Bay was in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The Airline officials gave them a free rental car to travel to Tulsa, Oklahoma to catch their connecting flight to Sleepy Bay, Florida. On their way there, while traveling along Interstate 44, Cornelia who was driving a Toyota Sienna Rental car supposedly saw a bright white flash, thinking it was a wrong way driver coming right at them, Cornelia Hale swerved the car instinctively to avoid a head-on collision, but their car spun out of control, damaging their tires and then that's when I found them on the side of the road, your daughter Irma was there as well. They later determined that they were not just in another time, but in a parallel universe to yours. I was driving to visit a college in Bakersfield, California when I stopped them. I picked them up and decided to drive them to Tulsa to catch their Will Vandom told me her name, I knew she was a guardian. Even though guardians didn't exist there was a fictional TV show based on your daughter's superhero group which takes place in this universe called witch, with each letter in the word witch stood for the first letter of each member's first names. I suspected they were actors, but Will confessed that they were really guardians and showed me a real, glowing Heart Of Kandrakar.

While I was driving I saw another white flash, this time we ended up on a very tragic day for Joplin, a beautiful Missouri town. In your dimension this never happened, but a very powerful EF-5 tornado severely damaged the southern side of the City of Joplin, Missouri, killing several hundred people. I noticed something was odd, when most of the cars seemed older as if I had gone several years back in time. I stopped at a gas station and discovered it was May 22, 2011 the day of the tornado. I drove into Joplin and warned the fire chief to sound the sirens before the tornado formed. The sirens sounded and we moved north because I knew that the tornado would pass through the south side of Joplin.

After the tornado we tried to initiate a rescue operation, but then a famous storm chaser, Jeff Petrowski asked us to take patients who are not seriously injured to a hospital to neighboring towns not affected by the tornado. Then when the Guardians realized that Heatherfield didn't exist anymore and that the girls and Will's Cousin Matt had nowhere to go, I decided to drive them to my house in New York City.

In my New York City, a Hurricane called Sandy devastated a lot of the coastal areas, including our house, which was flooded. When we visited the beach a Hurricane off the coast was generating large swells. I noticed a young girl who was passing out; then she fell into the water then I dove after her, picked her up and swam with her back to shore. We discovered that she was having a cardiac arrest and we called the lifeguards. Unfortunately defibrillator wasn't working properly, which meant that if she didn't get medical attention soon she would die; luckily Will Vandom has a power called quintessence, which allows her to generate powerful electrical charges. your daughter placed her right hand on the girl's chest and gave her three electrical shocks and Hay Lin blew lots of air into the girl's mouth and the girl's heart was now beating and she coughed at sat up; then we went back to my house and I gave one room to every 2 people. Your daughter and I shared a bunk bed; Irma had the lower bunk and I had the upper bunk. When we woke up I decided to take them, including your daughter to the World Trade Center Memorial by Subway. On our way there we saw a white flash, at first I thought it was sparks from the train's metallic wheel causing friction with the metallic tracks. When we got there the Memorial wasn't there anymore, but the Twin Towers were; that's when we realized that we went back in time. After finding out that it was September 11 Th, 2001, the day of the terrorist attack I went to the security guard to warn him of what was to come. After checking my watch I knew there was only 30 minutes left until the first plane impacted the towers; so I told the security guards that I am from the future and showed them a CNN video depicting the events of that day. The security guards believed me and evacuated both of the buildings. One of the guardians intercept the plane by making herself visible to the hijackers, who thought that the guardian was an angel and the guardian convinced the hijackers to land at LaGuardia Airport. and I stayed on the ground and saw the Guardians fly off to intercept the second plane which was heading for the South Tower. The Guardians intercepted the plane and convinced the hijackers to safely land the plane at JFK International Airport. Then in about 20 minutes the Guardians met me in front of the World Trade Center; after they changed back to their guardian forms we headed back to my house in Far Rockaway; that's where I lived before Hurricane Sandy destroyed my parent's house in October 2012. I decided to take them back to my newer house in Rego Park, NY; on our way there we saw another white flash while riding on the train and when we came to a store in my neighborhood. There was a map of the US and I was shocked to discover now there was a Heatherfield on the map. After going to my house and discovering that now strange people live there I realized that I was now on my own and I had no choice but to come to Heatherfield and come to your house and that's when Will introduced me as her boyfriend to you".

* * *

Normal POV: Will said, "Guardians unite" and she and all of the girls immediately transformed into wearing their guardian outfits with wings on their backs. Mrs. Vandom came forward, I was expecting her to yell at will for keeping this a secret from her for so long, but this is what Mrs. Vandom said instead. "All of this time I thought you were just hanging out with your friends and trying to stay away from me, you were saving Earth and countless worlds from destruction? Will, I am so proud of you! I can't believe that I am the mother of a superhero, I am the proudest mother alive"!

Will told her mom, "Mom, thanks, you're the best and by the way there are 4 other mothers who will be just as proud as you are".

Susan Vandom: "You mean they haven't told their parents yet"? Will: "No, they haven't, because they were worried that if their parents found out they would stop us from doing our Guardian duties which would endanger countless universes, because since we are Guardians of the Vail we have to protect not just this reality, but other realities as well and stopping the 9/11 terror attacks was just one of the duties the Heart of Kandrakar sent us to, not to mention to warn a town of a tornado that hit without warning during a tornado outbreak, but there is the possibility that they already know because of the events on Mid Atlantic flight 117". Susan Vandom: "So it will be up to you to weaken Humberto and stop the Asteroid Agnes from Hitting Earth"? Will: Yes, it is our absolute must to stop the Asteroid, and the Hurricane is not our top priority, but we will send Hay Lin who has power over air to weaken or at least re-direct the Humberto on a slightly different course that will send Humberto just to our East sparing us from Humberto's right-front quadrant which has the worst winds and storm surge".

* * *

Irma's POV: I was so happy that Mrs. Vandom accepted Will as a guardian. I was worried, what if ,y dad not only doesn't accept me as a guardian, but worse since he is a cop, he could lock me up for being a dangerous super powered vigilante and then he would do the same to all of the guardians as well and W.I.T.C.H would be no more. But I knew that my dad would not do such a thing, and he actually might be proud of me, after all I am an optimist and I always look on the bright side of things, even when all hope seems lost.

I thought and thought about it and decided to tell Mark and Will this, "Look, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell them the truth about us being Guardians, after all my dad is my dad and he will love me no matter what. I think my dad will accept me, especially since your parents accepted you, Will".

Mark then told me, "If I tell your father, you will need to show him your powers and transform with Will using the Heart of Kandrakar".

I told him, "Yes that is what I actually planned on doing anyway".

Mark then told me, "Okay if you change your mind just let me know".

I told Mark, "I will tell you if anything changes". Then Will and Mark went back to Will's house. I then wondered if I should I tell my boyfriend Martin Tubbs about my powers and about the Guardians. If I tell him he will probably ask me a question like, "Hey sugarplum, how do you transform into your Guardian form", or "How to you control water"? I hate it when he tells me he is my sugarplum, that name just creeps me out!

* * *

Mark' POV: When I got to Will's with all of the guardians to show Will's parents the truth about the Guardians I rang the doorbell house then rang the doorbell, Susan Vandom answered the door as she said, "Will, Mark, everybody it's good you're here. I was just preparing mac'n cheese. And hurry up Will, your dinner is getting cold".

After we all finished eating dinner and dessert, which was Boston Crème pie, I decided to tell Will's parents the Guardian Secret, so here is what I said to Mrs. Susan Vandom and Mr. Dean Collins Will's stepfather. "Mr. and Mrs. Vandom, you know in your world there never was a terrorist attack on September 11th, 2001, but in my world, where the guardians don't exist there was. This terrorist attack claimed the lives of 2,998 people, most of them died after two planes crashed into the World Trade Center in lower Manhattan and the buildings later collapsed. But a group of superheroes, led by your daughter Will stopped these attacks and I will tell you how this all started. A wormhole sent the Guardians who were going on a vacation in Sleepy Bay, Florida; they told me that they took a flight from Abraham Lincoln International Airport from Heatherfield to Springfield downtown Airport in Missouri. They found out that the flights to Sleepy Bay, Florida are cancelled due to bad weather in Sleepy Bay and the airport officials told them the next available flight to Sleepy Bay was in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The Airline officials gave them a free rental car to travel to Tulsa, Oklahoma to catch their connecting flight to Sleepy Bay, Florida. On their way there, while traveling along Interstate 44, Cornelia the driver supposedly saw a bright white flash, thinking it was a wrong way driver coming right at them, Cornelia Hale swerved the car instinctively to avoid a head-on collision, but their car spun out of control, damaging their tires and then that's when I found them on the side of the road, your daughter Irma was there as well. They later determined that they were not just in another time, but in a parallel universe to yours. I was driving to visit a college in Bakersfield, California when I stopped them. I picked them up and decided to drive them to Tulsa to catch their flight. When Will Vandom told me her name, I knew she was a guardian. Even though guardians didn't exist there was a fictional TV show based on your daughter's superhero group which takes place in this universe called witch, with each letter in the word witch stood for the first letter of each member's first names. I suspected they were actors, but Will confessed that they were really guardians and showed me a real, glowing Heart Of Kandrakar. While I was driving I saw another white flash, this time we ended up on a very tragic day for one Missouri town. In your dimension this never happened, but a very powerful EF-5 tornado severely damaged the City of Joplin, Missouri, killing several hundred people. I noticed something was odd, when most of the cars seemed older as if I had gone several years back in time. I stopped at a gas station and discovered it was May22, 2011 the day of the tornado. I drove into Joplin and warned the fire chief to sound the sirens before the tornado formed. The sirens sounded and we moved north because I knew that the tornado would pass through the south side of Joplin. After the tornado we tried to initiate a rescue operation, but then a famous storm chaser, Jeff Petrowski asked us to take patients who are not seriously injured to a hospital to neighboring towns not affected by the tornado. Then when they realized that Heatherfield didn't exist anymore and that the girls and the two boys, Matt and Nigel had nowhere to go, I decided to drive them to my house in New York City. In my New York City a Hurricane called Sandy devastated a lot of the coastal areas, including our house, which was flooded. When we visited the beach a Hurricane off the coast was generating large swells. I noticed a young girl who was passing out; then she fell into the water then I dove after her, picked her up and swam with her back to shore. We discovered that she was having a cardiac arrest and we called the lifeguards. Unfortunately defibrillator wasn't working properly, which meant that if she didn't get medical attention soon she would die; luckily Will Vandom has a power called quintessence, which allows her to generate powerful electrical charges. Will Vandom placed her right hand on the girl's chest and gave her three electrical shocks and Hay Lin blew lots of air into the girl's mouth and the girl's heart was now beating and she coughed at sat up; then we went back to my house and I gave one room to every 2 people. Your daughter and I shared a bunk bed; Irma had the lower bunk and I had the upper bunk. When we woke up I decided to take them, including your daughter to the World Trade Center Memorial by Subway. On our way there we saw a white flash, at first I thought it was sparks from the train's metallic wheel causing friction with the metallic tracks. When we got there the Memorial wasn't there anymore, but the Twin Towers were; that's when we realized that we went back in time. After finding out that it was September 11 Th, 2001, the day of the terrorist attack I went to the security guard to warn him of what was to come. After checking my watch I knew there was only 30 minutes left until the first plane impacted the towers; so I told the security guards that I am from the future and showed them a CNN video depicting the events of that day. The security guards believed me and evacuated both of the buildings. One of the guardians intercept the plane by making herself visible to the hijackers, who thought that the guardian was an angel and the guardian convinced the hijackers to land at LaGuardia Airport. and I stayed on the ground and saw the Guardians fly off to intercept the second plane which was heading for the South Tower. The Guardians intercepted the plane and convinced the hijackers to safely land the plane at JFK International Airport. Then in about 20 minutes the Guardians met me in front of the World Trade Center; after they changed back to their guardian forms we headed back to my house in Far Rockaway; that's where I lived before Hurricane Sandy destroyed my parent's house in October 2012. I decided to take them back to my newer house in Rego Park, NY; on our way there we saw another white flash while riding on the train and when we came to a store in my neighborhood. There was a map of the US and I was shocked to discover now there was a Heatherfield on the map. After going to my house and discovering that now strange people live there I realized that I was now on my own and I had no choice but to come to Heatherfield and come to your house and that's when Will introduced me as her boyfriend to you". I then told Will, "Please show your parents your abilities". Will said, "Yes Mark". The next thing she did was say, "Guardians unite" and she and all of the girls immediately transformed into wearing their guardian outfits with wings on their backs. Mrs. Vandom came forward, I was expecting her to yell at will for keeping this a secret from her for so long, but this is what Mrs. Vandom said instead. All of this time I thought you were just hanging out with your friends and trying to stay away from me, you were saving Earth and countless worlds from destruction? Will, I am so proud of you! I can't believe that I am the mother of a superhero, I am the proudest mother alive"! Will told her mom, "Mom, thanks, you're the best and by the way there are 4 other mothers who will be just as proud as you are". Susan Vandom: "You mean they haven't told their parents yet"? Will: "No, they haven't, because they were worried that if their parents found out they would stop us from doing our Guardian duties which would endanger countless universes, because since we are Guardians of the Vail we have to protect not just this reality, but other realities as well and stopping the 9/11 terror attacks was just one of the duties the Heart of Kandrakar sent us to, not to mention to warn a town of a tornado that hit without warning during a tornado outbreak".

Susan Vandom: "So it will be up to you to weaken Humberto and stop the Asteroid Agnes from Hitting Earth"?

Will: "Yes, it is our absolute must to stop the Asteroid, and the Hurricane is not our top priority, but we will send Hay Lin who has power over air to weaken or at least re-direct the Humberto on a slightly different course that will send Humberto just to our East sparing us from Humberto's right-front quadrant which has the worst winds and storm surge".

Mrs. Vandom replied to me, "That's quite a story and I am extremely proud that my daughter who is a hero has a boyfriend who is a hero as well".

After we had breakfast Will's parents decided to treat us to see a movie at the Heatherfield Multiplex movie theater. The movie main actor of the movie by Vance Michael Justin. Here is how the movie went. The main character of the movie was a spy for the CIA. His character name Stephen Fraizer. He fell in love with this female spy, his co-worker whose character name was Ashley. Stephen was sent to stop a terrorist organization led by this crazy leader that thought that the world didn't need any form of government and that the people could live on their own. In the movie the terrorist launched a series of nuclear missiles at Washington D.C. and Stephen with the addition of being a spy was also a trained fighter pilot for the U.S. Air Force. His plane was an F-16 Fighting Falcon and the name of his squadron was the 211TH Fighter Squadron. His call sign was Charlie Delta. In the movie he was scrambled up to intercept the nukes and he intercepted all of them and the terrorist was captured by NATO forces. Then, after the movie we back to Will's house for lunch.

* * *

Irma's POV: I was so happy that Mrs. Vandom accepted Will as a guardian; the problem is I don't know how my father is going to react. Is he going to praise me for being a guardian and a hero and say something like "I can't believe my daughter is already fighting for the right side of the law", or is he going to punish me, or worse is he going to put me in jail for being a vigilante.

I was watching Mark talk to Mrs. Vandom when Will came over to me and said to me "Irma, you know Mark is a real hero; First of all he saved us all from certain death today and he saved a young girl's life last week, I even suspect that he may have some undiscovered powers that he isn't aware of yet, especially since he saw our bus that we use to train children who have special abilities to use and control their powers". "I had the same feeling as Will, especially after he went underwater for nearly 4 minutes and came up without even seeming to be out of breath" I told Will. Will then told me, "I think you may have special abilities as Irma believes". I asked Will, "My only special ability as I call it, is making random predictions that almost always come true, what does this mean"? Will then told me, "by what you have described to me it looks like you are a clairvoyant. Clairvoyance means you have the ability to predict the future". I asked Will "How is this possible?" Will then told me, "Most humans are only able to use 10-15% of their brain. Telekinesis, telepathy and clairvoyance and only found within people who can use most of their brain to its full ability". She then continued "We can teach mark to use his brain to his full ability so he could have the powers of telekinesis and telepathy like Cornelia and Taranee. After an eventful and exciting evening at the Vandom's, I went back to my house. Before I went back home I decided to allow them to tell my parents, so here's what I told them, "Will, Mark I give you permission to tell my parents about us being Guardians. I then decided on whether or not to tell Martin Tubbs, my boyfriend about me and my group being a group of superheroes who look like fairies who save the world from evil and other types of dangers. Martin will probably ask me questions like, "Sugarplum how do you transform"? He still has these weird names for me.

* * *

Mark's POV: After Irma told me and Will that we have permission to tell their parents I felt extremely relieved since we had permission to do so. As I drifted into sleep, I began to dream about the Hurricane Humberto and how it was going to destroy Irma's house the same way Superstorm Sandy destroyed mine 4 years ago by In the dream I saw the house get crushed by a falling tree and then the hurricane force winds ripped up the rest of the house not damaged by the falling all of a sudden the house collapsed on Irma and I felt sudden pain from seeing her get crushed and potentially killed and I woke up screaming and crying because of my vision .

Will who was sleeping in the next room came to me and asked me "What happened, did you have a nightmare"?

I then told her "Will it was awful, in the dream I just had Hurricane Humberto destroys Irma's house and that's not the worst part, in the dream the house collapsed possibly trapping our even killing them".

Will then then told me "Don't worry Mark; it's probably from you worrying to much about the hurricane. I have had many bad dreams too that never came true".

I then told her, "Will you don't understand nearly all of my dreams are visions of the future and the events witnessed in my dreams happen exactly the way the way it happened in my dream".

Then Will told me "In that case we may need to tell Irma's parents sooner rather than later about our powers and how your dreams could accurately predict the future and how in your dream Hurricane Humberto destroys their house".

It was still the middle of the night, so we went back to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I went to the bathroom and took a quick 5 minute shower, brushed my teeth and went downstairs to join breakfast with the rest of the Vandom family. Will was already waiting downstairs at the breakfast table and she asked me, "feeling better sleepyhead"?

I said to everyone, "Sorry I overslept I had a nightmare that woke me up in the middle of the night".

Will then told us "last night Mark had a nightmare and I had one too. In my dream the big tree in the front yard fell on my favorite neighbor Frank's car, Bob. In the dream Bob passed away just as I was about to save him using my quintessence powers and then I woke up all sweaty, scared and crying from the nightmare which was really sad for me and hard to take".

I then told Will, "Wow your nightmare was almost similar to mine. Have you ever had events that later happen exactly the way it happened in your dream"?

Will told me, "Almost every time, that's what freaks me out the most. I even started a journal even before I became a guardian to write down my dreams and then to see how many times the events in my dream happen in real life".

Then Will and I left to Irma's house to tell them about Irma's powers and to warn them about how Irma's house may collapse on them.

Then we reached Irma's house and Tom greeted us as he said, "Will, how are you doing please come on in. And who is this fine looking mam you've got there"? Will told him, "That is my boyfriend Mark, he is from my neighborhood in New York City". I then walked up to Irma and asked her privately, "Is it okay if I tell your parents the secret now"? Irma told me, "Sure, why not my parents probably saw the news and they probably already know and even if they didn't they parents will probably understand"

Then we came back to the breakfast table and I asked "Is it ok if I make an important announcement to everyone?"

Irma, Tom and Anna Lair said it was ok, so I proceeded and here is what I said.

"I don't know if you know this, but Irma has supernatural powers; she has the power to control water and is a Guardian. A Guardian's duty is to protect the Earth and other worlds of the Universe from the forces of evil. The leader of the Guardians is Will Vandom, she is the keeper of the Heart Of Kandrakar and she unites the Guardians. The Guardians have 5 members including Will Vandom, your daughter Irma who is the Guardian of water, Taranee Cook who is the Guardian of Fire, Cornelia Hale who is the Guardian of Earth and Hay Lin who is the Guardian of air". Tom then went up to Irma, and honestly I was expecting him to yell his head off and Irma for keeping this a secret from him for so long, but to my surprise this what he said instead, "Irma I am incredibly proud that you have so much responsibility on your shoulders, which is much more tasking and challenging than mine and how you do it puzzles me". After the secret telling was over, I and Will went back to her house. We later found out that all of my friends told their parents and I found they were okay with it. This meant that we could continue our W.I.T.C.H activities".

Then Will said, "Guardians Unite" and all of a sudden a bubble of energy surrounded both Will and Irma and they demonstrated their powers to Irma's parents. Will showed Irma's parents how she could communicate with machines and her lightning generated by quintessence, while Irma shot jets of water into the faucet and used Mind control on Chris for one second.

Mr. Lair said, "Wow I didn't know that my daughter was a superhero who protected the Universe. I am so proud of you Irma. Now if you ever need anyone to do your chores if you're too busy saving the universe ask Chris here. I mean you have always done work for him, now it should be your turn as you have enough work to do as it is". Chris said ,"It's not fair dad Irma has superpowers, she can clean my room in two seconds and she wouldn't even break a sweat. Mr. Lair said, "Well, if Irma isn't too busy, then yes she can clean your room". "

Yes, thank you dad", Chris said.


	8. Parents find about WITCH Part 2

** I am using the real 2013 Atlantic Hurricane season names which is used by the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration for the Hurricanes to match my story. I am also using real locations curtsey of Goggle Maps. Also I am using Dr. Greg Forbes in this story because of the next chapter's importance. I will also use some of the meteorologists from the weather channel and some real life politicians names in the next few chapters, however this story takes place in the WITCH dimension and there will be some speeches that are almost word for word from real life speeches. I will point out what chapter the speeches are in. **

* * *

Will's POV: I was so Happy that Irma's parents accepted her as a Guardian and now the only people who were left to tell was Cornelia's parents, Taranee's Parents and Hay Lin's parents. I went to Cornelia's house with all of the Guardians, including we arrived there I was expecting to tell Cornelia's mom about her power, but since her dad already knew we still wanted to play it safe and tell her anyway. We rang the doorbell and Mr. Hale answered it. He let us into the house.

As soon as we entered Mrs. Hale then said, "I always knew there was something special about Cornelia, especially because of her love for plant life and her being a vegetarian since age 6. I am so proud of you Cornelia! I am so proud of all of you, especially you Will for doing your best to not only protect my daughter and your friends but to keep our city and planet, but countless other worlds safe from Evil".

I then said "Guardians Unite" and after all of us transformed into our guardian forms, Cornelia in her Guardian form went up to her mom and they hugged. That moment brought tears to all of our eyes, especially mine. Then after Cornelia's house it was time to go to Taranee's house.

When we got to Taranee's house I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Cook, Taranee's mother opened the door and she said, "Hi girls, how can I help you today"?

I then told her, "Mrs. Cook we have all come here to tell you something very important regarding us and Taranee".

Mrs. Cook: "What is it? You can tell me, just calm down and tell me everything"

Taranee then told her, "Mom, I haven't been perfectly honest with you these last few years and it's time that you learned the truth".

Mrs. Cook: "What is it Taranee what have you been doing these last few years have you been on drugs"?!

Taranee then told her, "No, mom. Remember when I was telling you that I am going to hang out with my friends"?

Mrs. Cook: "Yes, I remember that".

Taranee: "Well, that is partly true. What I have been doing I was hiding from everyone, not just from you, but everyone else as well. During my time with my friends, Me, Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin have been going to other dimensions and fighting evil tyrannical rulers and assisting these worlds in their rebellion for freedom and protecting other world from evil forces".

Mrs. Cook: "Taranee I don't have time for these games, I have to meet my client in one hour"!

I then stepped forward and told, "What Taranee told you is all true. We are Guardians of the infinite dimension and we are sent by the Oracle of Kandrakar and stop evil at all costs wherever it may be. On one occasion we stopped an invasion of Earth by a crazed shape shifter named Lord Cedric of Meridian. The evil Prince Phobos, elyon's evil brother of Meridian sent Cedric, his assistant to capture princess Elyon of Meridian who is the rightful heir of h throne of the planet of Meridian and she is also the crown of light".

Mrs. Cook: "What! You mean Elyon Brown who we thought was missing for two weeks was actually securing herself on her throne"?!

I then told Mrs. Cook, "Yes, Mrs. Cook that is correct. And there is something I would like to show you". I then said, "Guardians Unite" and Irma said, "Water", Taranee said "Fire", Cornelia said "Earth", Hay Lin said "Air" and I said Quintessence".

Mrs. Cook then said, "All of this time you were fighting evil and saving worlds form destruction and saving potentially trillions of lives"?!

Taranee then said, "Yes, mom. And are you upset, or furious with me? How long am I grounded for"?

Mrs. Cook then said with a smile on her face, "Upset! Furious! Of course not! I couldn't be happier that you and your friends are doing so much good on your free time. You are not grounded and in a matter of fact, I should reward, not punish you. I understand you didn't tell us because you fear that we could get hurt. Thank you for everything, Taranee, come here and give me a big hug, I love you"! J

Our eyes began to tear up from this magical moment. Then we went to the Silver Dragon to meet with Hay Lin's parents who work there as well. When we got there Hay Lin's mother Mrs. Lin opened the door for us and we walked in. I then told Joan Lin, Hay Lin's Mother this, "Hay Lin has something to tell you and it is a bit of a surprise".

Then Hay Lin went up and said, "You know all of the times I would tell you I am out with my friends"?

Mrs. Lin: "Well, yes".

Hay Lin then said, "The truth is that is the not whole truth".

Mrs. Lin: "What are you talking about"?

Hay Lin then said, "Me and my friends are following in my grandmothers footsteps and we are the guardians of the infinite universe and our job is to protect other worlds from evil and to show you what I am talking about, Will and my friends will demonstrate our abilities".

Mrs. Lin then said, "Will, what is she talking about? This isn't another one of ideas to get out of doing something, is it"?

I told Mrs. Lin, "Your daughter is telling you the truth, I will demonstrate to you what she meant".

I then said, "Guardians Unite".

Irma said "Water"! , Taranee said "Fire"! , Cornelia said "Earth"! , Hay Lin said "Air"! And I said "Quintessence"!

Then Yan Lin came in and said to Joan Lin, "When I was young, I was the Guardian of air just like Hay Lin is now. Their duties as Guardians is to protect the worlds of the universe from Evil and to protect them at all costs".

Joan Lin then said, "I had no idea that my mother-in-law and now my daughter and their friends are superheroines that do so much good form others".

Yan Lin then said, "That's not all. The Heart of Kandrakar that Will possesses has the essence of the nymph Xin Jing and the Heart of Kandrakar allows the girls to transform into their Guardian form do their duties. The one who sends them to do their duties is the Oracle of Kandrakar and he always does what is best for the worlds of the infinite dimensions".

Joan Lin then said, "Hay Lin, I am so proud of you, come here so I can give you a big hug! I can't wait to tell your father this when he comes home from Restaurant Depot. He will be so proud of you"!

Once again this warm family moment touched us all and we all shed some tears because of another extremely joyous moment. What made this moment so special is that all of the Guardians and their family members finally got introduced to our guardian forms and they accepted us for who we were, not scolding us for withholding the truth. They told us that they understood that it was a big thing to tell us and that it was okay that we didn't tell them immediately. Now when we leave on our Guardian missions we now tell our parents that we're going and they don't stop us, because they know it's our job to do so. Then the following morning day we were all taken to Shell Beach by Mr. Hale as a surprise for all of the good deeds we did when saving the universe from evil.

* * *

Mark's POV: The following morning after all of the parents finally got introduced to the girl's Guardian forms, Mr. Hale as a show of gratitude to the Guardians for their good deeds took all Guardians and all of their families to Shell Beach in Long Island, New York for a picnic. Nerissa and Cassidy also came along with us as well. We left Heatherfield Harbor by Mr. Hale's pleasure boat to Shell Beach at 9:00 AM. The Trip took us 11/2 hours and while on the boat, we had breakfast. When we got to Shell Beach Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and their families along with Cassidy the recently freed Nerissa got off of the boat and we laid down three huge towels onto the sand. Since Shell beach is on the Long Island Sound and the waves were too small for surfing we all decided to go to Southampton Beach. To cross from Shelter Island to Long Island itself we had to take South Ferry, which only cost $1.00 for passengers so we only had to pay somewhere between $15 and $20.

Once we got on the south end of Long Island. We then got back on the boat as we headed for Napeague Harbor. Once there we unloaded our surfboards and headed for the beach. Once we finished our five minute walk to Montauk Beach we went for the water. Cassidy, Irma Will and I had a blast Swimming and Surfing. There was quite a swell generated by Hurricane Humberto which was still in the middle of the Atlantic ocean several hundred miles North of Puerto Rico and was headed in our direction. Humberto was a monster category 5 hurricane. Humberto was still at least 1,000 miles away and three to four days from making landfall on Long Island, but it was already kicking up quite a swell due to its immensely large wind field. Hurricane force winds extended out 250 Miles from the Center, while tropical storm force winds extended outward as much 550 miles from the eye of the hurricane. The Swell was about 12 feet, but the waves came in rolling swells in waves, or groups with a period of 14 seconds. There might be a lull for a minute or two with no waves, but then suddenly the swells came in. The largest wave I surfed was a 15 foot swell. A 15 footer is a far cry from the 25 footer I once surfed during a summertime Nor'easter. Summertime Nor'easters are rare, as they from when cutoff lows form and they can sometimes spawn tropical systems if the system sits out over the gulf stream for enough time. This is a process of a cold core storm becoming warm-cored tropical system . When a system like this is in the middle warm cored and cold cored. It is known as a sub-tropical storm. A sub-tropical storm usually has a warm core, but a very large wind field like that of an extra-tropical storm. I was surfing a storm like that that eventually became known as tropical storm. In my dimension the storm's name was Chantal. It formed in the beginning of July. It formed when an occluded storm stalled off of the Carolina Coast and became cut off from the jet stream. The low was given an invest 95L. The storm was given a 30 Percent chance of tropical development. And on July 7 TH, 2013 the system became officially known as Sub-tropical storm Chantal. The storm had winds of 45 Miles Per Hour and the computer models forecasted the storm to slowly ride up the East Coast and bring rainy and windy conditions from North Carolina all the way through Coastal Maine and New Hampshire. When the storm peaked with 60 Mile Per Hour winds, Chantal was still sub-tropical and therefore it had a very vast tropical storm force wind field extending past 400 miles. The vast wind-field generated the huge seas that I surfed. The waves from Humberto in the W.I.T.C.H's dimension was much smaller and weaker than what I experienced from Dorian, which strangely was a much, much weaker system than Humberto.

I decided to show off to some of the people, especially the lifeguards at how long I could hold my breath underwater. The truth was I could breathe underwater, but the lifeguards didn't know that. They jumped into the water and pulled me out after I was in there for more than three minutes. They checked my pulse, which was normal and my oxygen which was a perfect 99.

They were shocked and one of the lifeguardx even said not knowingly he was saying the truth, "I bet you can breathe underwater! I have never seen anyone hold their breath underwater for so long and not even be out of breath, or oxygen"!

I then told the lifeguard, "My friends here, Cassidy and Irma can hold their breath for just as long". Lifeguard: "really?! Can I see"? I told him, "Sure, why not"? Then Cassidy, Irma and I held our breath for 5 minutes and when we came out we were not out of breath at all, of course because we breathed underwater, unknowingly to the lifeguard who didn't have a clue!

He then said, "You must have some sort of superpower, or you have some sort of hidden breathing apparatus that you didn't show us".

I then told the lifeguard, "We are trained to hold our breath underwater for such long periods of time as we want to be the first group to get into the World's Guinness book of world records".

Lifeguard: "Oh, okay, just be careful not to overdo it".

I told him, "Thank you for your concern and we will try not to overdo it as we do know over physical limits".

Then we dunked our heads back underwater and there happened to be an official Guinness Book of World Records time keeper. He heard us say that we were trying to get into the Guinness book of world record for breath holding.

He went up to us and asked, "I just overheard you talking to that lifeguard that you wanted to get into the Guinness Book Of World Record for breath holding. If that is the case I have great news; I am an official time keeper for the Guinness book of world records and it looks like I just happened to be at the right place and the right time".

Before we began to hold our breath he checked us for any breathing apparatuses to take sure we weren't cheating and when he found we didn't have any, which was the case of course. The timekeeper told us, "The official record stands at twenty-two minutes, set by Stig Severinsen; I hope you can break it, it will be extremely though and potentially impossible". Then he said, "Get ready get set, go"!

Then as soon as we all dunked out heads in the water, the man began keeping our time.

We began to breathe underwater, so we could of stayed as long as we wanted, but we didn't want the people to get suspicious, so Irma VIA Taranee told us, "We will breathe underwater for 25 minutes and then hold our breath for one minute and come up at 9 minutes".

We agreed to the plan.

After around 15 minutes in, I heard voices from the surface shout, "I think we might need ambulances here just in case"!

We could have called it off, but it was a dream of mine and the girls' to get into the Guinness Book of World Records, so we decided to stay. Then as we hit the 25 minute mark according to Irma's waterproof digital watch we began to hold our breath for 1 minute. We knew we totally passed the record a twenty-two, but I don't if it's cheating since we can breathe we can breathe underwater. If they discovered that if we can breathe underwater, we might not get the world record for breath holding, but we will surely get the world record for the first people who can truly breathe underwater. The problem is if we get discovered that we can breathe underwater the Guardian secret will get out for everyone to know and that might not be such a good thing.

Then finally at the 26 minute mark after holding our breath for 1 minute, Irma said, "Get ready to surface on my command in 3, 2 , 1 now"! We all surfaced at the same time with amazing precision.

The time keeper then said, "Congratulations! You have all broken the world record for underwater breath holding and you will all be featured in the 2014 Guinness Book of World Records"!

We all cheered and hugged each other and the ambulance call was luckily never placed.

Irma's dad said to her, "Come here, I am so proud of you. I can't believe my daughter is going to be in the Guinness Book of World Records".

Then we went back on Mr. Hale's boat and we soon began to head back to Heatherfield Harbor to dock.

The sky looked pretty dark to the Southwest, then all of a sudden the Boat's NOAA weather radio went off with an alarm blaring, then came the message: "**The National Weather Service in Upton New York has issued a special Marine Warning for; Long Island Sound West of Heatherfield Connecticut to Port Jefferson New York until 4:15 PM. AT 3:10 PM, National Weather Service Doppler radar indicated a thunderstorm producing severe winds in excess of fifty Knots over Stamford Harbor and moving East at twenty Knots. The thunderstorm will be near Huntington Bay around 3:20 PM, Norwalk Islands around 3:25 PM, Smithtown Bay around 3:55 PM Port Jefferson Harbor, Stamford Shoulder around 4:10 PM. Mariners can expect gusty winds, high waves, dangerous lightning and heavy rains. Boaters should seek safe harbor immediately until this storm passes. Frequent lightning is occurring with this storm if caught in the open waters, stay below deck if possible keep away from ungrounded metal objects. A Severe Thunderstorm Watch remains in effect until 10:00 PM Thursday evening for Southern Connecticut, Northeast New Jersey and Southeast New York. Repeating, a Special marine Warning has been issued until 4:15 PM for the following marine locations; Long Island Sound West of Heatherfield Connecticut to Port Jefferson New York. **

Luckily, the storm passed just to our South. However, we could see the shelf cloud in the distance and see the cloud-to-ground lightning flashes below the cloud base looking to the South, towards the North Shore of Long Island. It did rain a little, but since the shelf cloud stayed to the south we didn't get the 50 knot winds, otherwise our boat would have been capsized by the winds and the choppy seas. In Miles Per Hour fifty knots equals roughly 58 MPH, or just around severe thunderstorm criteria. This thunderstorm outbreak was from a warm front lifting up north that was part of an area of low pressure that was centered over the Upper Peninsula on Michigan and was moving towards the Southeast into our area. I knew the next day there would be a good chance of really bad thunderstorms, including tornadoes. While, there was no forecast for tornadoes, the reason I thought that tornadoes would be possible, if not likely was because the storms would be moving from Northwest to Southeast, while the wind would be coming in from the Southwest to feed into the area of low pressure that was going to be just Northwest of the area. But as we were approaching Heatherfield Harbor, another alert was issued and here is what happened.

There was three loud, low pitched to beeps then one long beep and then the statement…** "Dangerous Hurricane Humberto to impact the region Sunday night into Monday night. New information; Hurricane and Tropical storm watches have been issued. Areas affected; this local statement provides important information and recommended actions for people in marine interests and select locations and coastal water lakes of Southeast New York, Northeastern New Jersey, Southern Connecticut and adjacent coastal waters; watches/warnings; A Hurricane watch continues for the following locations; Northern Fairfield, Northern Heatherfield, Northern Middlesex, Northern New London, Southern Fairfield, Southern Heatherfield, Southern Middlesex, Southern New London, Eastern Passaic ,Hudson, Western Bergen, Eastern Bergen, Western Essex, Eastern Essex, Western Union, Eastern Union, Putnam, Rockland, Northern Westchester, Southern Westchester, Manhattan, Bronx, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Northwestern Suffolk, Northeastern Suffolk, Southwestern Suffolk, Southeastern Suffolk, Northern Queens, Northern Nassau, Southern Queens and Southern Nassau. For marine interests a Hurricane watch continues for all of Long Island and Connecticut Coastal waters and New York Harbor. A Tropical storm watch continues for the following locations; Western Passaic, Orange. A Flood watch is in effect for all of Southeastern New York, Northeastern New Jersey and Southern Connecticut. Please listen closely for any flood warnings that might be in effect for your area. Please check the latest public and marine forecasts for detailed information about additional hazards. Storm Information; At 11:00 AM the center of Hurricane Humberto was located near latitude 28.7 North, Longitude 72.2 West. This was about 1000 miles South of New York City, New York, or about 1060 miles South of Montauk Point, New York. Storm motion was North-Northwest or about 330 degrees at 10 Miles Per Hour. Storm Intensity was 160 Miles Per Hour. Situation overview; Hurricane Humberto is forecast to track North-Northwest towards the Mid-Atlantic and Northeast coastlines over the next 72 hours with the outer bands from Humberto likely beginning to the area late Tuesday night into Wednesday morning. Conditions are then likely to rapidly deteriorate with torrential rain and strengthening winds Tuesday night . The worst conditions are likely Wednesday morning into Wednesday night with increasing potential for destructive winds, flooding rains and catastrophic coastal flooding across much of the region. It is too early to provide exact wind and surge forecast values for specific locations. Depending on the exact track, intensity and timing of Hurricane Humberto there is potential for major to catastrophic coastal flooding damage if the greatest surge coincides with the times of high tide, Wednesday morning or Wednesday evening. This surge will be exacerbated by battering surf. The potential exist for an axis of 10-15 inches of rainfall across the region with locally even higher amounts possible. Based on recent heavy rains, if these rainfall amounts occur, major to catastrophic river flooding is likely at numerous sites in our Tri State river basin. In addition, significant and widespread urban and poor drainage flooding will also be an issue. As a result, flood watches are in effect for the area. See latest forecasts for latest information. Precautionary/preparedness actions; for those under a watch, now is the time to begin preparing your home or business according to your hurricane disaster plan. Listen for possible warnings and be ready to evacuate if necessary. Heed the advice of the local officials and comply with any orders that are issued. For interests at ports, docks and marinas; it is recommended that you perform the prescribed preparations according to your emergency operations plan for tropical cyclones. If you live on a boat begin to safely secure your craft and make plans to leave it for adequate land based shelter. Listen for possible warnings. Regarding the coastal waters under a watch; small craft should return to port or seek safe harbor. Closely monitor NOAA weather radio or other local news outlets for official storm information. Listen to possible changes to the forecast. For additional precautionary and preparedness information, please refer to the detailed recommendation relative to your location as further described by your local National Weather Service office and your local emergency management. Next update; the next local statement will be issued by the National Weather Service in Upton around 2:30 PM".**

After the statement ended I turned the radio off. Will then came up to me and asked, "How bad do you think it will be"?

I told her, " I will show you what will make the difference between a regular wind driven rainstorm with wind gusts up to 60 MPH like a typical nor'easter we get here and a full blown hurricane. The first thing is where the storm is located; Hurricane Humberto is expected to make landfall between Cape Cod, Massachusetts which is to our East and Cape May, New Jersey which is to our Southwest as a strong category 3 hurricane with winds of 125 MPH. If Hurricane Humberto passes as little as 60 miles to our East, we will just have 60-80 Mile Per Hour winds and heavy rain, but if it passes overhead to as much as 100 miles to our west, that will be a whole different story; We will be dealing with hurricane force winds of 90-110 Miles Per Hour with gusts as high as 130 Miles Per Hour. Winds at that magnitude will cause the structure we are in to have minor to moderate structural damage, including; Tiles torn off, windows blown in siding torn off and if we get hit by one of those tornadoes that form on the right-front quadrant of a hurricane the house could get totally destroyed as tornadoes associated by hurricanes can be very strong; depending on the speed of the winds or not at all, or it could be completely destroyed, all that makes the difference is the strength of the tornado. Look at those models, Heatherfield is in the middle of this spaghetti plot. As you can see Irma, there are 25 models, and each model has its own name and is color coded. As you can see, the majority of the models forecast the center of the storm, or the eye to pass just to our west. If that happens we could get the axis of the strongest winds to come right into Heatherfield. With the Long Island Sound to our south and the counter-clockwise winds bringing in those powerful southerly winds in combination with a high tide, we could have a storm surge of 16-18 feet with 6-8 waves topping that; according to the Heatherfield topographical map I have I have determined that most of Downtown Heatherfield and all of the shore would be under 3-6 feet of water. The North side of Heatherfield should not experience any flooding due to most of that area being well above sea level. However, the winds of that magnitude would cause weak structures such as, poorly constructed homes, mobile homes, sheds and outhouses to suffer significant damage and even total structural collapse. Even though your home is structurally sound enough to withstand those kinds of winds, the tree in your back yard is not. The biggest danger according my assessment of your house is the danger of structural collapse caused by that oak tree sitting in your backyard, which is facing to the South, the same direction the hurricane force winds are expected to come from. This is why I would recommend that we either take that tree down, or we just evacuate to a safer place by Saturday afternoon".

Then Mr. Hale's boat finally pulled into dock and we saw that he was trying to get the boat onto land in order to tow it away from ocean to protect it from Humberto. The weather that day was good with the exception of that thunderstorm that we went through on our way back to Connecticut, that luckily missed us by 10 miles to our South as it was headed for the North Shore of Long Island. I also heard that the next day there might be even more of a threat of severe thunderstorms. That day's thunderstorms were caused by a warm front passing through the area that was attached to an strong area of low pressure that was in central Michigan and was headed slowly to the East. There was also a very cold pocket aloft, so there was a good chance of strong thunderstorms the next day. I followed the wind/ precipitation patterns and I saw on the computer models that the winds will be out of the Southwest and quite gusty, while the storms will be coming out of the Northwest. I knew thus change in wind direction with height will lead to some pretty violent thunderstorms, that could likely produce tornadoes because of the wind shear.

Then after we got back home Will and I helped set up the table as we prepared for dinner. Mrs. Vandom made Mexican Lasagna and instead of meat she put in Mushrooms. Then after Dinner I washed the dishes as Will cleaned up the table. Then after washing the dishes I watched an Episode of Storm Riders on the Weather Channel which featured the same chasers in the W.I.T.C.H world as in my world, Simon and Justin. The only difference is the severe weather events came in different orders, so the 2011 Super outbreak that hit Southeast on April 27, TH 2011 never happened in the WITCH dimension, neither did the 9/11 attacks, so the WTC still stood, and now thanks to the Guardians they now stand in a new future where the 9/11 attacks were prevented. In the WITCH dimension, the 9/11 attacks were not only never occurred, they were never planned. Then after watching the show was over, I watched a TV report for tomorrow expecting some strong and severe thunderstorms in the Northeast with large hail damaging winds and flooding rainfall as the main threat. The TOR:CON that Dr. Greg Forbes created, only showed a 3 out of a 10, which meant that there was only a 30 percent chance of a tornado within 50 miles of a given location within the area forecasted to have severe weather. The Local on the 8's for the next day stated

"On Sunday, Scattered strong to severe storms developing during the afternoon. Storms may produce large hail and strong winds. Hi 92. Winds Southwest at 15 to 25 Miles Per Hour. And For Sunday night. Strong to severe storms likely. Some storms may produce Large hail and strong winds, low 74 winds SW at 10 to 20 MPH. Monday: A few showers in the morn ing, High 82, winds Northwest at 10 to 20 MPH. Chance of rain 30 percent".

Then week ahead. Monday AM showers, Tuesday; Rain and wind. Hi 76, Lo 71. Wednesday; Heavy Rain and wind, Hi 76, lo 70".

Wednesday was outlined in a red box and it said, Hurricane conditions possible Sunday. Additional details now available on .

Thursday; Partly cloudy and windy, hi 67, low 58. Friday; Partly cloudy, hi 68, low 55. Saturday; Sunny, hi 71, low 63. After watching TV, I went to the bathroom and showered. I played with the water a bit as I froze some of the droplets in mid air for 10 seconds and walked through them. Then After I showered, I didn't need a towel I just used my powers to get all of the water off of me. When I lived in my dimension I had none of these powers, I discovered my powers due to my close proximity to the Heart of Kandrakar which amplified and gave me the root to my powers , which I didn't know existed before. Then after the shower, I went to the guest bedroom, said my evening prayers and went to bed.


	9. Heatherfield tornado tragedy part 1

**I am sorry if it matches word for word what was said in the Joplin tornado tragedy, it is just that I wanted to make this like a parallel universe to fit my story, so events the match nearly 100 percent real life and this alternate dimension. Real names of famous people are used in the next two chapters including to match the events in the story. **

**I do not own W.I.T.C.H, as it W.I.T.C.H is owned by Disney, Elizabetta Gnone and Gary Tomlin, since events are based on the comics and animated series. **

* * *

On the morning of Sunday August 25 TH, 2013, I went out for a walk and I noticed something wrong with the weather; The sky wasn't dark, but I trained myself to be aware of weather conditions that are conducive for the development of severe weather. I noticed something scary in the sky regarding wind patterns that morning. I noticed a gusty South-Southwest wind with fast moving scattered low level scud clouds, but I also noticed mid-level cumulus clouds moving from the West-Northwest to East-Southeast, a 90 degree change in wind direction. What I observed is called wind shear and it causes an invisible horizontal rolling motion in the sky. I knew thunderstorms would from later in the day and that all thunderstorms have updrafts and downdrafts. I also knew that the updraft would tilt the horizontal rolling motion and cause the roll to become a spin and that would cause the whole thunderstorm to rotate and become a Supercell. The problem was that there was no forecast for tornadoes, just hail and damaging straight-line winds. Even Dr. Greg Forbes' exclusive TOR:CON index was only at a 3, which meant that tornadoes were unlikely. I checked the CAPE, which is an acronym for Convective Available Potential Energy. When I saw the CAPE levels and realized they were above 5,000 I immediately decided to call the Upton National Weather Service and report the conditions I am observing in Heatherfield.

While speaking with the warning coordination director I told him "Based on current conditions surface wind conditions and the extremely high CAPE levels, I believe that a significant tornado outbreak is likely this afternoon here in the Northeast, especially in Central and Southern Connecticut and most of South Central Massachusetts".

The warning coordination meteorologist thanked me for me got my observation and asked to call back if I see anything else. I then called the The Weather Channel and I requested to speak with Dr. Greg Forbes. Luckily he was free, so I was transferred to his phone and he picked up and he answered.

As he answered, he said: "This is Greg Forbes, how can I help you".

I told him, "Hi, my name is Mark Silverstein and I am in Heatherfield, Connecticut. I am currently observing South to Southwest winds at 10-20 Miles Per Hour with gusts up to 30 Miles Per Hour with fast moving low level scattered scud clouds coming from The South-Southwest as well and the mid-level cumulus clouds are coming in from the West-Northwest. Because of this I believe there is potential for a significant life threatening tornado outbreak here in New England"

Dr. Greg Forbes said "Mark, I really appreciate your observation as this definitely proves the existence of a low level jet over your area, something I wasn't exactly sure of. I will also plot this in my TOR:CON forecast when I get on the air in the next hour, and your observation may have just saved many lives if this is indeed correct".

I told him "Thank you so much Dr. Forbes and have a great day". He responded "You're welcome Mark, have a great day and stay safe"! Then I came back inside to wash up and to have breakfast. As we turned on The Weather Channel severe weather expert Dr. Greg Forbes came on and gave his TOR:CON index for the United States. Southeast New York, Northeast New Jersey and Connecticut was given a record high value on the TOR:CON index; He gave our area a seven out a ten , which meant that there is a 70 percent chance of a tornado within 50 miles in any given location in our region. By 12:00 PM the sky was still a hazy blue, except for a few mid-level cumulus clouds moving from West-Northwest to East-Sourheast. The only sign of trouble was that there was a strong South-Southwest wind coming in. at 1:00 PM I checked the radar and there was no storms yet on the Upton radar, but when I switched to Binghamton, or BGM radar I saw there were some strong storms beginning to pop-up just west of Scranton, Pennsylvania.

Normal POV: Then at 2:00 PM Mark's NOAA weather radio went off again, here is what they heard . 3 loud low pitched beeps followed by a long, high pitched 10 second beep here was the following message:

"The National Weather Service has issued tornado watch 220 in effect until 10:00 PM Eastern Daylight Time today for the following locations; Northern Fairfield, Northern Heatherfield, Northern Middlesex, Northern New London, Southern Fairfield, Southern Heatherfield, Southern Middlesex, Southern New London, Eastern Passaic , Hudson, Western Bergen, Eastern Bergen, Western Essex, Eastern Essex, Western Union, Eastern Union, Putnam, Rockland, Northern Westchester, Southern Westchester, Manhattan, Bronx, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Northwestern Suffolk, Northeastern Suffolk, Southwestern Suffolk, Southeastern Suffolk, Northern Queens, Northern Nassau, Southern Queens and Southern Nassau. Remember, a tornado watch means conditions are favorable for the development of severe weather including tornadoes, large hail and damaging winds in and close to the watch area. While severe weather may not be imminent persons should remain alert for rapidly changing weather conditions and listen for later statements and possible warnings. Stay tuned to NOAA weather radio, commercial radio and television outlets or internet sources for the latest severe weather information."

Mark's POV: I went back to check the radar and by now there were thunderstorms with large hail cores, up to two and a half inches in diameter popping-up just to the East of Monticello, New York in Sullivan county. I told the guardians that Heatherfield will be hit by a massive tornado.

Here is what I told them, "Remember the dream I had about Heatherfield being severely damaged, or even destroyed by a massive tornado? Well, looks like that day is today, and with all of these recent dreams that have been visions of future events are cause for concern, since they a happen exactly the way it occurs in the dream".

Will told me, "Mark, I am very concerned the events that transpired in Joplin could repeat itself here, only of a far greater level of destruction, since Heatherfield is a much bigger city and the loss of life would Be much worse for two reasons; First of all Heatherfieldchas much more people living here than in Joplin and secondly this portion of the country rarely sees tornadoes, so the residents are not used to tornadoes and they will likely not know what to do if one actually hits, but unfortunately according to you, one will absolutely hit. The only sliver of hope are that the tall office buildings and high-rise apartment buildings will be able to withstand the extremely powerful wind gusts and the intense suction vortices, since the buildings are made of extremely strong reinforced concrete and steel that could easily withstand violent forces of nature. Mark, the videos you recommended me to watch taught me a lot about tornadoes and safety and what to do if one hits, or is about to hit".

I told Will, "You're very welcome and you also taught me a lot about your guardian powers".

Here is what the 3:00 PM Heatherfield hourly weather observation and other locations around the Northeast stated:

"At 3:00 PM at the Heatherfield Abraham Lincoln International Airport it was mostly sunny, the temperature was 86 degrees, the dew point 74 degrees and relative humidity 70 percent. The wind was South-Southwest at 20 Miles Per Hour, gusting to 37 Miles Per Hour the pressure was 29.68 inches and falling. Elsewhere in Connecticut temperatures were between 79 and 92 degrees. It was sunny in Bridgeport and Danbury, in Hartford it was partly cloudy and in New London it was cloudy. In New Jersey temperatures were between 87 and 94 degrees; it was sunny in Newark and Caldwell, in Essex thunder was reported. In Central Park it was sunny and 87. In Port Jervis a thunderstorm with hail was reported with a temperature of 71. Here are some buoy and coastal reports at 3:00 PM; At the Central Sound Buoy wind was South at 15 knots gusting to 27 knots, air temperature 78 degrees and water temperature 79 degrees. At the buoy 25 Nautical miles south of Long Island, wind was South at 20 knots gusting to 31 knots, wave height was 4 feet with a period of 7 seconds, an 10 foot swell from the southeast with a period of 11 seconds was reported".

At 4: 00 PM PM, I checked the NEXRAD Doppler radar from Upton New York and it showed supercell thunderstorms with hail up to 3.50 inch and two tornado vortex signatures on two storms. The first vortex signature was over Danbury, this storm was heading in our direction and this storm even had a small debris ball, which meant that storm had a tornado and was lofting debris into the air and the debris was visible on radar. (For most people who haven't seen debris balls, but use Doppler radar, a debris ball will appear like a tiny precipitation core on the bottom of what appears to be a hook). The second also had a small Debris ball and it was passing directly over Downtown Manhattan!, heading into Queens towards Will's and my neighborhood!

I shouted with excitement and fear in my voice as I realized that a tornado would likely come to us, "Everyone get over here now, this is an emergency"!

They came up to and Will asked, "Mark what happened, what's wrong"?!

I told Will, "Look at that storm, over Danbury and the one over New York City, you see that small dark red dot color separated from the larger field shield of dark red colors on the bottom of that hook like appendix"?

Will said, "Yes.

I then told everyone, "That smaller red violet dot is not precipitation, but that is debris being displayed on the radar, that means that these two storms are currently producing tornadoes Will: "Oh my god, we should warn our parents and use our Guardian forms to try and stop the tornado, unfortunately we have been too late to stop the one over New York City, the good news is that the tornado over New York City is weak".

By 4:50 PM the sky began to darken and thunder began to rumble, a light rain began to fall. I went outside with my HD video camera to capture the storm on video as it began. There was rain falling, but there were also bits of what seemed to be pieces of paper and even some pieces of plastic. I realized that was debris falling from the tornado which was still another 30 miles away from us. Then my NOAA weather radio began to do the three toned beep followed by the long toned beep and then the announcement.

" "The National Weather Service in Upton New York has issued a Tornado Warning for Fairfield County in Southern Connecticut and Heatherfield County in Southern Connecticut until 5:15 PM; At 4:28 PM National Weather Service Doppler Radar indicated a tornado Near Shelton, or near Ansonia moving East-Southeast at 35 Miles Per Hour. Other locations in the warning include, but are not limited to; Derby orange, East Derby, Amity, West Heatherfield, downtown Heatherfield and East Heatherfield. In addition to the tornado, this storm is capable of producing 4 inch sized hail and destructive straight line winds. The safest place to be during a tornado is in a basement. Get under a workbench, or other piece of sturdy furniture. If no basement is available, seek shelter on the lowest floor in a building in an interior hallway or room such as a closet. Use blankets or pillows to cover your body and always stay away from windows. If in mobile homes or vehicles, evacuate them and get inside a substantial shelter. If no shelter is available lie flat in the nearest ditch, or other low spots and cover your head with your hands. A tornado watch remains in effect until 10:00 PM Sunday evening for; Southern Connecticut, and Northeast New Jersey and Southeast New York. Repeating, a tornado warning has been issued until 5:15 PM for the following counties in Connecticut, Fairfield and Heatherfield.

Will's POV: , Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin and myself flew West to intercept the tornado and hopefully use their our powers to try and stop the tornado.

I told her, "Hay Lin, no it's too dangerous, remember what happened in Joplin"?

Hay Lin said to me, "I know, but the lives of millions of people depend on us and if we are to protect the whole universe, what would the Oracle think if we can't defend our own city"!

I told her, "Hay Lin you're right, let's go and help her as much as we can, you will need all the help you can get. As we got to the tornado, we realized that it was too powerful for us, even for Hay Lin. She was extremely determined to stop the tornado and went directly towards it and we could only watch in horror as we watched her get pelted with flying debris. Her efforts to stop the tornado went completely in vain as the tornado was too big for her. She came back to us with a large gash on her head and she was bleeding pretty badly. We flew her back to Heatherfield and immediately went to the Silver Dragon.

When Yan Lin saw he she said kindly and with love and concern in her voice, "My beautiful Hay Lin, I know you did your best to stop the tornado didn't you"?

Hay Lin said weakly through sobs both from the pain from her wounds and the sorrow that she couldn't stop the tornado. "Y… yes I did Grandma, but it was too strong".

Then Hay Lin right after we transformed back to our human selves Hay Lin blacked out from a concussion she possibly had on her head form the large piece of debris that hit her on the head And from complete exhaustion. Yan Lin teleported Hay Lin to Kandrakar to be treated in her elemental chamber most likely to be healed. On Earth an injury like Hay Lin's could take weeks and months to recover and would have lasting effects like memory loss and other neurological issues. But, in Kandrakar the healing procedure of one's elemental chamber would only take a few hours and Hay Lin would be perfectly fine with no lasting side effects. Yan Lin asked us to stay in Heatherfield to help out with people who are injured from the tornado with our healing powers once it passed through. The Heart of Kandrakar could heal the most serious of injuries, but only on other humans, not on Guardians. As the tornado approached the city and the weather conditions deteriorated Mark drove us home to our families' homes to keep them company and make sure our families remained safe.

Mark's POV: After I drove everyone home in Mrs. Vandom's 2013 Tesla Model S as her job as secretary let her afford this pretty expensive luxury 7 passenger electric car, I went back to Will's house with Will and soon I stepped into the house the NOAA weather radio began going off again.

And this is what the alert said "A Tornado warning remains in effect for Fairfield County in Southern Connecticut and Heatherfield County in Southern Connecticut until 5:30 PM; Tornado Emergency for the city of Heatherfield; At 4:56 PM A confirmed, large violent and extremely dangerous tornado was located 7 miles West-Northwest of Heatherfield and moving East-Southeast at 35 Miles Per Hour. This is a particularly dangerous situation. You can expect a deadly tornado. Source; Spotter confirmed tornado. The following impacts are expected; This is a life threatening situation. You can be killed if not underground or in a tornado shelter. Complete destruction of entire neighborhoods is likely. Many well built homes and businesses will be completely swept from their foundations. The debris will block most roadways. Mass devastation is highly likely, making the area unrecognizable to survivors. Locations impacted include; West Heatherfield, Downtown Heatherfield and Heatherfield International Airport. To repeat, a large extremely dangerous and potentially deadly tornado is on the ground. To protect your life, take cover now, move to the lowest floor of a sturdy building, avoid windows. In in a mobile home, a vehicle or outdoors move to the closest substantial shelter and protect yourself from flying debris, take cover now".

By 5:00 PM the rain and hail began to pick up in intensity and so did the quantity of the debris that fell. When I turned on the Weather Channel, what I saw live on the TV shocked me. I saw what appeared to be a wall of black with white flashes on the bottom of the black; I knew right away that was the tornado. By the looks of it, the tornado was either a strong EF-4 or EF-5 tornado. It appeared to be at least 5 miles away and coming right in our direction. The tornado looked very reminiscent to the Footage from Birmingham during the April 27 th, 2011 super outbreak as the tornado passed just to the North of Jeff Morrow of April 27, 2011. That was the in fact the same tornado that hit Tuscaloosa earlier . Unfortunately the tornado was heading right for us, but I wanted to get some footage of the tornado, so I took the camera and went outside. Will's mom asked me to take her car and get Will and Irma to safety, and that's exactly what I did. As we were driving I gave Will the camera and she put the camera on the dashboard. As I continued driving the car began to be pelted by ping pong ball sized hail and the winds from the thunderstorm began to increase. This looked very reminiscent to what happened in Joplin. There was a small hill on which I drove up on to get a better view of the tornado. As I saw the tornado it looked awe inspiring, but terrifyingly scary at the same time. The tornado was about 3/4 to a mile wide and was heading in our general direction, but luckily not directly for us and the tornado was still 3-4 miles away. I then called Dr. Frank Sullivan as I connected my phone to the camera, hoping to stream the video of the tornado to The Weather Channel. Here was the Following conversation between me and Dr. Greg Forbes.

Dr. Greg Forbes: "Hello this Dr. Greg Forbes , how may I help you".

I said, "Hi Dr. Forbes, this is me Mark Goldstein, we talked this morning about the severe weather outbreak".

Dr. Greg Forbes: "Yes, I remember, you called me about the weather conditions you were observing and told me about a tornado outbreak that was going to occur this afternoon. You were right, I didn't see this coming and because of you many people's lives are going to be saved".

I told him, "I am sorry to tell you this, but there is a monster wedge tornado right in front of me and I am recording the tornado on video camera facing West-Northwest. Is it okay if I send you the live video stream so you could watch it"?

He told me, "Actually, not only that but I would like you to go live with me in one minute as I would like to thank you on the air for warning us about what happened".

I told him, "Thank you, Dr. Forbes, this means a lot to me, I went through a terrible tornado back 2 years ago in Joplin on May 22nd, 2011".

He told me, "Joplin? There never was a tornado in Joplin"

I said "What do you mean? I have video of the Joplin tornado, I will send it to you after our interview"

He said, "Thank you Mark, I will now introduce you to the TV audience and we will begin our interview"

He continued, "I have a storm chaser, Mark Goldstein on the phone with us, live from Heatherfield as a powerful tornado is bearing down on the city, Mark, what can do you currently see"?

I said live on the webcam stream, "Currently looking to my West-Northwest I can see monster, mile wide wedge, stovepipe, multi-vortex tornado just 3 miles away from me and I am currently getting debris falling all around me from pieces ranging from the size of tiny pieces of paper less than a quarter of an inch in diameter to as large as sheet metal the size of window panes are coming down. I am now panning the camera and adjusting the lens so the tornado could be more clearly seen".

Dr. Forbes said on live TV, "You can clearly see those white flashes in the midst of all that darkness, those are power flashes from the transformers exploding from the winds of the tornado as the power lines fall".

As I panned the camera around Will and Irma were seen on the camera. Dr. Greg Forbes said, "Who are those people in your car"?

I told him, "That girl is Will, she is my girlfriend and her mom asked me to take her to another friend to another house that is not in the path of the tornado since her house is in the path of the tornado and The other girl is Irma and we all three of us are storm chasers and storm spotters".

Dr. Forbes: "Will, is the tornado near you yet"?

Will: "Dr. Forbes, the tornado is very close and we are getting falling debris, it looks like falling snow, that's how much debris is coming down here and the tornado is still pretty far away as we are not getting strong winds yet, just golf ball sized hail.

Then I told Dr. Greg Forbes, "Dr. Forbes we need to go look for a safe shelter to hide from the tornado".

Dr. Greg Forbes said, "Thank you so much and that looks like please stay safe".

After that our interview ended. After that I drove the car to the North side of Heatherfield to get out of the path of the monster sized wedge tornado that was passing on the South side of Heatherfield As the tornado got closer, I noticed the inflow winds beginning to pick up and the rain and hail began to get heavier. Soon the tornado was 2 miles away from us directly to our Southwest and by then Susan's car was getting rocked by 50-60 MPH Southeast winds. The larger debris stopped falling since we were between where the larger debris get picked up and dropped down, but we were getting pelted by smaller debris such as shingles and falling leaves and branches.

2 minutes later the tornado was right near us, less than a mile away as it passed right in front of us and it was so big and wide that it covered the whole sky from my left field of vision to my right. Will and Irma then suddenly just broke down into tears and began hugging each other. I began to get teary eyed as well as I realized that a tornado of that magnitude would be far, far worse than what happened in Joplin. The reason this tornado would be so much worse is for several reasons; The first reason is the fact that Heatherfield is much more densely populated than Joplin, so the concentration of people living in the path of the tornado would increase over a factor of a 10 if not 100 if the people living in Joplin. Also there are lots of skyscrapers that have lots of windows and once these windows break just from the force of the wind, or the debris hitting the windows would break these windows and make for deadly pieces of shrapnel traveling at over 200 Miles Per Hour. Also the fact that cities in the Northeast are not used to tornadoes and therefore do not have tornado shelters. This is what was going through my mind as I saw the tornado and I knew that many, many people would either be seriously injured or killed by this tornado.

I already believed that several thousand people could die from the tornado. And that made be break down into tears even more than the Joplin tornado. The Heatherfield tornado was the first time I had truly cried like the way I did, since I was at least 5 years old. I then joined will, and Irma and we just let our emotions out right there and then. We knew that if we let our emotions out earlier we would be more focused on assisting the people and not get emotional during the search and rescue operation we were about to initiate. Then right after the tornado passed, Will, Irma and I got out of the car and initiated a Search and Rescue operation. We went to the hardest hit neighborhoods first, which unfortunately included Taranee's neighborhood. Luckily to our relief Taranee's house didn't sustain major damage, since Taranee's house was not right in the path of the tornado so Taranee's house only sustained minor EF-1 damage, which meant that some windows were broken, and some pieces of roof were torn off. Taranee's house was otherwise intact and it still had electricity since most of Heatherfield's utilities are underground like in New York City. As we got deeper onto Spooner street the devastation got worse and worse.

I could hear screams and cries for help coming from all around me. It was like a war-zone it absolutely looked like a bomb had gone off. In all my years of seeing tornado damage on TV and the devastation in Joplin, this was by far the worst I have ever seen. We searched the entire neighborhood and pulled out many survivors. While I was looking around documenting the damage on my i-Pad I heard Will just break down into tears. I walked up to Will and what I saw made me fall to my knees and cry as well. What we saw will probably be forever entrenched in my memory forever. I saw two young kids, apparently dead hugging each other, but with smiles on their faces.

Will then said, "Quintessence as she began to give the two boys electrical bolts to their hearts to revive them.

I rushed to Will's side and gave the two boys the cardiac stimulant drugs I had with me. Then after two minutes of feverishly trying to save them I heard coughs coming from the kids as they began to open their eyes.

One of the boys said as he came to, "I saw my great-grandmother and she told me I am too young to come to heaven".

"Same thing happened to me", the other boy said".

I realized that both of these kids had a near-death experience and the fact that their hearts weren't beating made me hope of heaven after death. Will and I began to choke up again, but this time the tears weren't from sorrow, but were tears of joy from this miracle that just happened. Then about 10 minutes later the first responders arrived and they asked us to leave the area, which is exactly what we did. I then got back into Mrs. Vandom's car as I prepared to drive Will and Irma back home. As I was driving I tried to call Mrs. Vandom, but the cell phone said, "All circuits are busy". I knew why we couldn't reach anyone; it was likely that the high call volume of the people trying to reach their loved ones in the wake of the tornado was overloading the cell towers leading to a shortage of data, similar to what happened during 9/11. I got to a payphone and thankfully I was able to reach Mrs. Vandom.

I told her, "Susan, I have Will, and Irma with me and they're fine and safe so is the rest of the group. Would you like to speak to Will"?

Susan told me through happy sobs, "Yes! Oh thank you so much Mark. I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you! I would like to speak to Will now".

I told her, "You're very welcome, and she is". I couldn't hear what Mrs. Vandom said, but I heard what Will said and this is what she said.

* * *

Normal POV: Heatherfield tornado video: What is next is Jeff Pitrowski's video from Heatherfield..

Jeff Pitrowski: "We are already on the first supercell of the day, storm that exploded Northwest of Monticello. We're coming in from the South on 209. It's going to be Northwest by about 10 miles. We're going to nail it in a few minutes, This will be the tornado storm of the day, it is going to track just north of Monticello over to just North of Newburgh and tornado as we get just east of Carmel towards the Connecticut border. It's 2:20 now, by 4:00 to 5:00 o'clock we should have tornadoes on the ground with softball sized hail up here somewhere, or grapefruit, five to six inch diameter hail, it's going to be a major day".

Kathy: Is this Heatherfield"?

Jeff: "Yes".

Kathy: So, it's behind this wall of rain"?

Jeff: "Yes. 150 Mile an Hour shear on the west side of Heatherfield that's where the tornado's at, gosh dang it Kathy. Right there it'll be well west of you.

Jeff and Kathy drive into Downtown Heatherfield: Jeff: "You know I have never been to downtown Heatherfield, ever.

Kathy: "Me either"

Jeff: "It's on this road, highway 1  
Kathy: "Isn't pretty"?

Jeff: "Yes it is. Highway 1, Heatherfield"

On route 1, West side of Heatherfield. Jeff: "Funnel!, tornado right across the road! Right across the road! Tornado in the air!"

It's a high shear zone it's right here. We're in Heatherfield. Ball right here south of me big ball right here ears are popping. It's coming up North, there's debris There it is, tornado is coming into the city. It's right here.

Kathy: "Oh, god why did you move"?

Jeff: "Look, I am going to get to this cop".

Jeff to police officers: "Hey guys, the tornado is trying to come down right here, the winds are out of the North and it's coming back around tornado's right here, it's coming on the ground right here! Get the sirens going, get the sirens going I'm telling you. There it is, It's on the ground".

Kathy: "I see it, I see it.

Jeff: I'm going right, I'm going right". Kathy: "I got it, I got it".

Jeff: "I'm going right" Kathy: "Power flashes"

Jeff: "Go tape it, I got it, stay with it, stay with it Jane I'm going right down toward it". Kathy: "Oh crap"!

Jeff: "I know"

Kathy: "Why are you doing that"?

Jeff: "Because we don't any more roads. Large tornado, maxiwedge on the ground. This Jeff Pitrowski, storm chaser I have a large destructive tornado on the Southwest side of Heatherfield, notify, notify Large tornado on the ground and doing massive damage". It's an F5, it's an F5 going through the city, film it. it's an F5 Kathy, oh my god"!

Jane: "Don't get us in it"!

Jeff: "I'm not!".

Kathy: "Back up"!

Jeff: "I am!

Kathy: "Which way is it going"?!

This is Jeff Pitrowski, I'm in Heatherfield, I have a very destructive F4 maybe F5 going through South side of the city doing massive destruction. It's a mile wide tornado and it's tearing up the entire city on the South side of Heatherfield right now. It's a massive tornado doing massive damage"!

Kathy:"Jeff, Get your window down"!

Jeff: "It's gonna pass us Kathy, we are fine. I am not gonna get in it, there it is, staying with, staying with it.

Look at that start thinking about search and rescue"!

Kathy: "Oh my god all those poor people! These poor people! Oh those poor people"!

Jeff: "I know Kathy, I know.

Then they find a car on the side of the road with all the windows blown out and people getting out.

Jeff: "They are coming out of the car, they are coming out of the car the car, they were thrown, they were thrown, film it"

Kathy: "Are you guys alright"?

the guy told them "Yeah".

As they got deeper into the devastation they looked in horror at the decimated neighborhood in front of them and he said "It's leveled, oh my god. Oh my god Kathy, there are houses and people, oh my god! Oh my god, these things are crushed.

Then Jeff saw where Sheffield Institute and homes once stood and saw nothing but rubble and he said, . "That's a school, oh my god it's an F4, EF4". Oh my god there are people walking out, they're waving at us"!

Jeff: "They need help".

Kathy: "Get some place where they can get out".

Woman: "Can I use your phone"?!

Jeff: "What?

Woman: "Can I use your phone? I am trying to reach my mom"!

Jeff: It's a fast busy, but I will keep trying. Show me the people who need help"!

Woman: "I heard them , screaming Frank!

Jeff:"! "Kathy they're stuck! Kathy!

Woman; "Those people. They're in here"! she said that while pointing to a pile of debris where a house once stood.

Jeff: "Oh my god, oh my god I'm so sorry!

Woman: "Go to the cars".

Jeff: Where are the cars?

Woman: "My house right there is gone. I am glad the tree went the other way".

Jeff: "I am so sorry, I am so sorry"!

Woman: I'll be okay. Can I go sit in your car, I am wet"?

Jeff: "Yes, don't sit in the front seat with all the glass. Get to my wife, hurry"!

As Jeff approached and was walking around what appeared to be a flipped over SUV as he was shouting "Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello"!

The car alarm was going off, so he checked under the car and luckily no people was there, but then something caught his eye, coming from under the car was a dog and here is what he said to the dog: "Come here sweetie, come here honey, come here sweetie, it's ok, come here baby, I'm sorry, come here baby, oh, come here baby, it's ok, it's ok sweetie, I know, oh god, oh god, oh god"!

Jeff was breaking down and then he shouted "Anybody help"

He then panned the camera and said, "People screaming for help everywhere". just as he said that screams where heard in the distance. Then some time passed and he a different part of the video came on.

"It's been almost an hour an hour now since the tornado hit, it's now 6:00 o'clock. The tornado ripped through Heatherfield, Southwest side of Heatherfield I've already uncovered about seven bodies". Jeff said while crying on the video"First I had to come up on is a….. people didn't make it. There's bodies everywhere, Southwest side of Heatherfield. People are trapped in their houses and people are... gone. This whole scene on the Southwest side of Heatherfield is unbelievable. There's bodies, there's literally bodies all over this neighborhood. I have already found seven people. The people! It's bad, it's really bad". Jeff panned his camera zooming in and out of the devastation.

Mark's POV: I was so shocked when I later viewed that video on YouTube. It looked exactly like the Joplin tornado and what was in said in the video and what actually happened was almost 100 percent identical to what happened in Joplin in my dimension in both words and sequence of events. Right then I realized that the reason the events are so exactly similar in both dimensions is so that there would be a balance of events between the dimensions so there would an order in the infinite dimensions.


End file.
